BlueBird's Illusion
by Echo Elric
Summary: In order to gain something, one must give something of the same value. This is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. At that time, we believed that to be the world's one and only truth. If one does not make a sacrifice, nothing can be accomplished... Pride!Ed ending.
1. Prologue- Author's Note

_**AUTHORS NOTE:** _

Hi everyone! Its Echo~Chan!

I wanted to challenge myself

I want to try and tackle TWO FANFICTIONS AT ONCE!

I am just a daredevil, aren't I?! No? S'okay...

Anyways, being the awesome one that I am, I just got finished translating "Full Metal Alchemist BlueBirds Illusions" fan game.

"BlueBirds Illusion" is a fan made game that was illegally made downloadable from the Internet that was Chinese translated. But the majority of people who downloaded it was pissed because it wasn't in English.

They was all like, wtf? =_= especially those who were RoyXEd fans (and a little bit of Elricest fans, but not much), because the story kinda has yaoi in it, but not OOC (Out Of Character)

Sooooooo, since my eldest brother- Arashi- knows Chinese more than I do, he translated the WHOLE FREAKIN THING! O.o

And I felt guilty that everyone else was in the Abyss while I was enjoying the game.

So I decided to write the whole script on FanFiction! :3

Now, since the most popular ending to BlueBirds Illusion was the Pride!Ed, this fanfiction will follow the events in which would occur to obtain this ending. So those who know Chinese and don't want to be spoiled, DO NOT READ THIS FANFIC!

But if you are one of those pissed off people who want to understand the game, please wait for the first chapter!

Hope you enjoy! And while we're at it, how bout tea and a cookie break? :3

~~Echo


	2. 1st Day Pt1- Illusions from a BlueBird

_When mom closed her eyes  
And let go of my hand,  
From that point, I felt the bluebird in my life had flown away forever,  
Never to return..._

But...  
When I grasped Al's warm hand again,  
And saw his gentle smile once more,  
I suddenly felt I was within the blue skies,  
And saw a glimpse of the bluebird...

I have nothing more I can hope for...  
I just wish...I just wish we can always be like this -  
Wishing all this will never disappear...  
I only wish that bluebird...

...won't be just another unattainable illusion.

In order to gain something, one must give something of the same value.  
This is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange.

At that time, we believed that to be the world's one and only truth.

If one does not make a sacrifice, nothing can be accomplished...

* * *

"Nii-San!"

"ZZZzzzz..."

"Brother, wake up!"

"ZZZzzzz..."

"Brother! Stop sleeping!"

"Hnnng..."

"Brother! It's morning already - wake up!"

Ed started to fidget under the warm covers. "No...tired...zzz...five..more...minutes...zzz"

Al crossed his arms. "What 'five more minutes'- you've already said that six times already! Get up! Do you want to be late?!" Al grabbed the covers and started to pull.

"Agghhhhh...what are you doing, Al?! Who cares if I'm late...ZZzz...I don't want to go to that kind of place...zzzzzzz..." Al successfully pulled the covers off completely. Ed shot up, rubbed his eyes, and stood up weakly. Ed growled in dismay and denial.

"But brother! Today's your first day as a Colonel...at least act like one..."

Ed groaned. Oh how could he forget his promotion? This was not at all how he wanted it to be...

Al started to make up the bed Ed was sleeping on. "Okay, brother! Don't waste anymore time! Breakfast is ready, don't let it get cold!

"OI...Okay okay..." Ed said in a half-hearted way and wobbled to the door.

"BROTHER!"

"...whaaaaaaaat?!"

"Go brush your teeth and wash your face first!"

Ed looked behind him at his younger brother in a disbelieving mood. _What kind of attitude is this? Doing this to your awesome older brother..._

As Ed continued his way out the room, Al sneered. Maybe a little fun won't hurt. "Nii-San, you know, you could wear those pajamas to work..." Ed paused and blushed. So what Ed transmuted pajamas that had Chibi armor Al on it? So what it was pink. Nonononono...it was salmon. SALMON. NOT pink.

* * *

During breakfast, Al looked annoyed at his brothers beverage. "Brother, you're not a little child anymore - how can you be such a picky eater?"

"This isn't a matter of being a picky eater, okay?! That damned white stuff that comes out from a cow...how CAN I drink it?!"

"But milk is VERY nutritious! And...because you don't drink milk, is why you're so utterly short!"

"I SAID IM NOT DRINKING IT! Anyway, I'm like this not because of milk...but because the automail is too heavy!"

Al opened his mouth to say something, but shut it quickly. Silence filled the room. "...Brother...I've always wanted to ask you...why is it my body is restored, but brother...you..."

Ed sat up upruptibly, and attempted to put on his uniform on and pretended not to hear his brother. Al sighed at the silent treatment and decided to help his brother put it on properly. After Ed had the whole uniform on, Al noticed Ed's sudden change in mood. Ed clearly was dissatisfied with it, for some damn reason, so Al decided to lighten it up a bit.

"You look like an adult, Brother!"

"Hah! 'adult'?! Nonononono, you got it all wrong, Al! The correct form for me is 'very important person'."

Al rolled his eyes. A faint honking sound was heard from outside. Al walked Ed to the door and waved to him. Ed gave a smile and descended inside the carpool that was waiting for him. As the car drove off, Al felt a sharp pain shooting in his body. "URK!" he cried out before leaning on the house wall for support. He started to pant loudly, and started to sweat intensly. He glanced at his hand, which was pulsing blue electric alchemical lightning bolts uncontrollably.

There was DEFINITELY something wrong with his body.

* * *

~~End

This was utterly exciting to do! And I really hope you all enjoyed the first portion of the first chapter! MORE TO COME!

BRING HOME THE COOKIES! :3


	3. 1st Day Pt2- Trays and Whistling

_There was DEFINETLY something wrong with his body._

* * *

The carpool rattles alongside the road on it's way to Central Headquarters. Jean Havoc, a smoking pal, was driving-while next to him sat Riza Hawkeye. She is a blonde red eyed hard worker who was sorting out various papers. Ed was in the backseat leaning against the window behind Havoc. Ed was not in the mood, because Roy Mustang aka 'Bastard' was next to him, trying to get Edward pissed.

"What were you doing that made us so late? Or are you TRYING to make us late, my dearest Fullmetal?". Edward growled, getting even more pissed off, imagining a Roy-free world. After a sudden silence in the car, Roy decides to breaks the ice.

"Hey, what's wrong? Being promoted on the first day and you have that kind of expression? Did you argue with your brother to be in such a foul mood?"

"OI! We never argue!"

"Oh? So you're just dissatisfied with the Fuhrer's decision then? To make you a Colonel?"

"Dissatisfied...so what if I am? I'm pretty sure that compared to me, _you _have more things you're dissatisfied with!"

"Me? Need you even ask - if you want more, you have to sacrifice more. Isn't that the law of "equivalent exchange", a principle you and I know?"

"...Equivalent exchange..." _Is that really so..._

* * *

_Central Headquarters~~__  
_

Ed was making his way to the Fuhrer's office, but his mood didn't match the elegant sculptures and decorations that filled the hallways. "Ughh...no way...I really have to do menial work..." As Ed opens the Fuhrer's door, he sees Roy handing in a report relating to news of the South.

"Impressive, General Mustang. How about you stay for tea for all your hardwork?" Fuhrer Bradley said while grinning. Roy saluted. "Thank you, sir. I humbly accept your offer." And with that, he sat down on a nearby lounge chair.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Two soldiers (presumably Majors) are conversating outside the Fuhrer's office in the hallway.

Soldier 1: "Hey, have you heard of that young kid who passed the State Alchemy Exam 5 years ago? He was only 12 YEARS OLD!

Soldier 2: "He's a Colonel now, didn't you hear?! AND HE'S ONLY 17! Before Mr. Elric, the youngest Colonel was 27! Looks like this kid is something else...glad he's on our side!"

Both soldiers laughed vigorously and cheerfully.

Soldier 1: "He's truly a prodigy genius! And I heard from one of the Fuhrers men that Ed may even get ANOTHER PROMOTION- a Secretary, for Jesus sake!"

Soldier 2 nodded in agreement. Then they heard sounds of footsteps. One flesh, one seemingly metallic.

Soldier 1: "Hey! He's coming! Act normal!"

Both soldiers whistled suspiciously as Edward walked out of the Fuhrer's office. Edward was sent to get coffee for Bradley and Roy. _This day can't get any better! _Ed sarcastically whispered through his gritted teeth. Ed stopped in his tracks as he noticed a blonde approach him. Ed didn't notice the soldiers...

Ed smiled. "Oh! Hi there, Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"Hello, Major-ah! I mean Colon-er..." Riza had a perplexed face.

"Yeah. Fuhrer promoted me again. He said the effects of my promotion will take place tomorrow and today is my last work as of a Colonel. I'm now Secretary."

"Oh!? That's great news, Edward!"

Riza saw Edwards troubled look. "Um, how come I get the feeling that I'm more excited about this than you? Is it because..." Riza pointed at the tray Ed was holding. "...of that? Who's making you make tea?"

Ed sighed. "Who do you think? That son of a bastard is about to have tea with the Fuhrer! And guess what he told the Fuhrer?!" Ed cleared his throat to put on the best Roy impression. " 'Hey, since Edward Elric is going to be a Secretary, you should have him do paperwork!' "

"Wait...so your job is to organize paperwork? Aren't you supposed to..."  
Ed's eyes went wide. "Oh! I can't let them wait too long! I need to go now! Bye!"  
"Edw- good...good bye!"

When Ed's out of sight, Hawkeye says to herself, "So he's really only a secretary..."

* * *

~~End

Ah! This is so FREAKING FUN!

!eikooc a yojnE -**Hint: read backwards**


	4. 1st Day Pt3- Magazines and Biscuits

_When Ed's out of sight, Hawkeye says to herself, "So he's really only a secretary..."_

* * *

In the Fuhrer's room, Roy's having a good time making fun of Ed. "Speaking of which, this is the first time I've had the opportunity to drink Colonel Elric's tea! But it seems the taste isn't quite enough..."

"Well I apologize! I'm not the one who made the tea! It was those people at the other department..." Ed said in an irritated way. Ed went his way to make tea just to come back and get criticism in return? No fucking way...

"Oh, that's true. It's not like you could brew such wonderful tea!" Roy said with a smirk.

"Re...really..." Ed felt like hitting Roy in the face. But the Fuhrer was there.

Shit.

"If I'm not mistaken, Colonel Elric used to work under you." the Fuhrer commented.

"Yes."

"Then what kind of things did he do?"

Ed felt uneasy as he recalled all of the missions he had been assigned-and how he handled it when he was younger.

"Well...generally, he'd be sent around the country to investigate the administration of other officials. As you can see, his young appearance is the best form of undercover!"

"..." The hell? That couldn't have been it. Knowing General Roy, he has something up his sleeve, and it's not going to be pretty...

Roy continued. "Those officials would always show off in front of him, and if there was anything fishy, he'd be sure to go to the bottom of it! He's a rather good subordinate - a valuable asset!"

Roy checked his watch. "Ah! I must get to work, sir. Paperwork doesn't sign themselves!" The Fuhrer laughed at Roys "humor" as Roy saluted and walked out of the room.

Ed shook his head. _Why am I even here..._

"It seems General Mustang thinks highly of you!" says Bradley, when he knew Roy was long gone.

"Really..." Ed said in full denial, but kept his formal manner.

"But...I think he's quite a valuable asset too; being able to become General in his early thirties."

"Re...really..."

"Have you considered that matter yet? I assume you've already done the preparations?"

"I...I understand!" Ed saluted, remembering the paperwork he had to attend to due to the promotion.

After Ed leaves the room, King Bradley shook his head, "It seems...the wait is about to end..."

* * *

During lunch~~

Ed's tiredly wobbled down the corridors. He was tired of all the sudden responsibilities and he hoped some outside assignments are available. Then suddenly, Edward's body bounced off of something and he almost fell over. "Hey! Watch where your going-" Ed stopped when he noticed Havoc. "Oh! Sorry, Sir!" Havoc saluted. Ed waved his hand. He didn't and never will like formality.

"Edward, Hawkeye sent me to tell you that you have an important visitor."

"You know who it is?" Ed said. He thought Winry was busy today with automail appointments.

"Follow me." and with that, Havoc led Ed to the break room. He stopped when he saw Al socializing with Fury, Breda and Falman with a basket. Ed stared weirdly at Al.

"Al...don't tell me you came all the way to Central Headquarters to give me a basket? Ah, is that biscuits in there?"

"Of course it's biscuits! But since Central Headquarters isn't a market place, nor is it a place where you can come in and out as you please, I decided to bring you something. Ah! Also! Brother, you forgot to bring your silver watch when you went out this morning! I just came over to give it to you! Without Lieutenant Hawkeye's help, I wouldn't be able to get in at all!"

"What...I'm sorry!" Ed bowed to the exhausted Riza. He hoped she wouldn't get back at him for this...

"Brother...you're really...I'll help you put it on..."

Breda chirps in. "I really never thought Alphonse would be taller than Edward!"

Fuery looks confused. "But don't they have a one age difference?"

Breda nods and laughs at a beat. Everyone else laughs along with him. Ed grits his teeth. "I'M NOT GOING TO BE SHORT FOREVER! JUST WAIT AND SEE!"

Falman laughed, "Then we will be waiting for a VERY long time, Elric."

Everyone fell off their chairs at Falman's comment.

Ed was still irritated-but then his eyes went wide as he realized that he had a lot of work to do over lunch. Al looks puzzled at his brother. "Whats the matter, Brother?" Ed suddenly smiled. "I..have some work to do. See ya!" Al nodded and left Headquarters.

Back in the Fuhrer's office~~

Ok, something was wrong. Ed's feeling insecure for some reason as soon as he saw the look on the Fuhrer's face. I wonder if something went wrong...? King Bradley decides to break the ice. "How's Al's body? Is he doing alright?" Ed nods. "Yes sir. " King Bradley smiled. "Ah, that's good. Do me a favor and bring a document over to Roy's office, and to pass a message that I'll let him take care of "that incident"." Ed nodded and grabbed the document and headed out to Roy's office.

At Roy's office~~

Ed looked around and saw Roy with a perverted face-but oddly, he was looking at some papers that looked like work. Ed sighed. Roy can be so fucking stupid as to not realize that if someone would look in through the door, they can see the porn magazine in front of the papers.

"GENERAL!" Ed yelled. Ed got just the response he was looking for: Roy hurriedly tried to hide the magazine in his secret drawer of his desk and had a scared face. Ed handed the document and passed the message. Ed didn't want to stay and watch Roy do his "work", so he decides to leave immediately. But Roy asks, "Hey. What's with Alphonse? Is he ok?"

"He-he's fine." Ed dismissed the conversation and left the room.

Roy stared at the door. Yes, Ed may have said Alphonse is fine, but he doesn't seem so sure.

* * *

Aha...this was a longer chapter!

I intended for the future ones to be longer anyways-all for you!

English: Cookie

Japanese: "Kukki" or クッキー

Learn Japanese today! :3


	5. 1st Day Pt4- Dinners and Determination

_Roy stared at the door. Yes, Ed may have said Alphonse is fine, but he doesn't seem so sure._

* * *

"FullMetal, you can leave now." Said King Bradley. He adds "the preparations for that matter are about to be completed. When can you formally start your work?"

Ed looks afraid and says, "I...I still have some things...I haven't prepared for...please give me a bit more time?"

"No problem! Take your time! I hope you'll be prepared - so you can start work earlier...ah, I need to go home now. Perhaps next time if you have time, you can come over to my place for a visit? Samuel wants to see you!"

"Alright...I'll go..."

Ed is outside the headquarters and is about to leave. "HEY! FULL METAL!" Ed turns around to see Roy running his way. As soon as Roy caught up, he replied, "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Ed sighs. "Because I just want to go home quickly to have dinner with Al."

"...Can I ask a bit about how you and Al are?"

"...there's no...no need to worry..."

"Fullmetal! Don't do anything dangerous..."

"...we can take care of ourselves." and with that, Ed scoffs and walks off.

After Ed leaves, Hawkeye appears behind Roy. "He still won't say anything?" she asks.

"Or perhaps he feels I can't help him at all..."

"Perhaps he does not want you to worry!"

"...maybe..."

"Yes..."

* * *

On his way home, Ed overhears two anonymous people talking.

Person A: "I didn't realize this city has become so dangerous!"

Person B: "Yes...how many victims does this make now?"

Person A: "I think this is the fifth...it started since last month..."

Person B: "No one's seen the murderer before..."

Person A: "Those who have seen him...they were killed anyway."

Person B: "But that guy really is cruel!"

Person A: "Just like a wild beast...ugh...thinking about it makes me sick."

Person B: "I hope they catch him soon..."

Person A: "It's not that easy...oh! It's already so late?!"

Person B: "Yes! We should get home now..."

Ed shrugs his shoulders. Not my problem, he thought. When he reached his home, he sees a figure waiting for him outside the door.

"Al? Why are you outside? It's cold out here...and too dark."

"Because...because recently there's been a series of murders in the city...so..." Al replies, leaving Ed blushing.

"You were worried about me?"

"No...no...it's just that..."

Ed smiled. Then all of a sudden, he hugged his brother. "Thank you!"

"Huh?" Al was a little confused.

"It's been a long time~~ It's been a long time since I've had this feeling..." Ed laughed off.

"Brother..."

"...It's been a long time since I've had the feeling of someone waiting for me at home..."

"Brother..." Al repeated.

"But Al, you don't need to worry~~ If that guy sees me, I'll be sure to teach him a lesson!" Ed's determination reassured Al.

"Yes! Brother, you've always been good at fighting! But-"

"But...?" Ed didn't want Al to worry-not at all.

"Didn't I tell you earlier to wash your hands before eating dinner?"

* * *

_During Dinner..._

"MRPH!" Ed gobbles down Al's cooking. It was just too good...

"Brother, don't eat so fast! Be careful of choking..."

"Nah I won't...hm? Al, why aren't you eating?"

"I...I'm not too hungry..."

"You aren't hiding anything away from me?" Ed had a curious look.

"It's just that...seeing you like this...your work must be making you tired!"

"Al...heh, you're thinking too much! My job's only to take care of some documents - how would I get tired from that?"

"Take care of documents...speaking of which, when General Mustang was still a Colonel...he also had to take care of documents! I know - a Colonel's job is to take care of documents!"

"Al...I'm now the Fuhrer's secretary, so..."

Al's eyes lit up at the new information. "Secretary! Brother, you're the Fuhrer's secretary! I...I thought after you become Colonel, you'd still need to do research on alchemy!"

"Erm...of course not! This is only temporary...I'm not going to be doing this forever! After all, I'm an alchemical genius!" and with that, Edward continued his meal.

After dinner:

Ed wobbled into the bedroom. "Ughh...I'm so tired...a hot bath really makes me feel comfortable~"

Al was busy doing chores in the kitchen-the next room over. "But having a glass of milk after a shower makes everything perfect."

"Umm...no thanks. I...I'm not someone who wants perfection..." Ed looked as if he was about to throw up at the word of "milk".

"Brother!" Al came into the room with a glass of...is that milk?!

"I said no!"

"Brother...your body..."

"Al...if there's nothing wrong, then why do you have that expression! Even if I don't drink milk, it won't make a difference...Look, my body is still strong." Ed tried to persuade his brother.

"Why...why haven't you been restored then...?!"

"...?!" Ed's eyes went wide. Where in the world did that come from?!

Al placed the cup down and depression took over his emotions. "Brother...your body...why hasn't it been restored?!"

Ed was at a loss of words for a second. "That's because...heh, my abilities are still lacking! I still need to train..."

"Brother...I..." Al definitely did not believe his brother. It was something way darker. More personal that Ed couldn't say. Maybe he doesn't know why after all...but still..

"Ah, it'a already so late? Really, I need to get up early tomorrow...Al, I'm going to bed now!" And with that, Ed went into his closet and pulled out his pajamas.

"Brother...good night..." Al whispered before returning to his own room.

* * *

_"Al...I...did I do the wrong thing..."_

* * *

_Flashback..._

"I can't let you know the information, because if you know, you'll see hell."

"I've seen hell before!"

"This is a doctor called Dr. Marco who lives in the countryside. He spoke to me once..."

"Hell...?" Ed asked curiously. This scene takes place when Edward was still a Major, at the age of 15-and Al was still in armor.

"This time, I don't know what will happen..." Roy concluded.

* * *

~~End

Aha...I need a life. Seriously. I spend now 99% on FanFiction during my Internet time.

Before this, I use to pull pranks and get terrible grades!

Now I am "Miss Perfect" and I got an A- on a math test. You heard me?! A MATH TEST!

I hate Math! D:

I use to draw myself in automail or fem!Ed drawings all DURING Math.

Aha, don't you DARE tell me you didn't do that too. XD

Have you tried Peanut Butter Chocolate Cookies yet? In Japan, we call them Yami. :3


	6. 2nd Day Pt1- Housewives and Curtains

_"This time, I don't know what will happen..." Roy concluded._

* * *

"...Zzzz...what's...the...matter...it's...bright...Zzzz...Al...curtains...Zzzz...don't...Al...Al? Ha~ ...Nng...did I forget to close the curtains last night...no...it's still early...gonna go back to sleep...Al? He's ironing the clothes?" Ed was too tired to sit up that morning.

Even though Al was from a distance, Ed could still hear him. "Brother! Are you up yet? Brush your teeth and wash your face! Brother! Are you up yet? Brush your teeth and wash your face!

Breakfast is ready!"

Hearing Breakfast, Ed got the strength to talk. "I know! Coming right now -"_ I really wish...we can always be like this..._

* * *

_Later on...~~_

Ed stood up from the table. "Alright, it's about time I went out! Hm? Where's my jacket?"

Ed can't find his military jacket. Al hands it over to him, and he notices that it's one size smaller. "Eh...did it shrink?"Al smiles. "Haha...don't be silly..."

"Al...you made changes to it...?"

"As long as it fits you, then it's okay."

"Al...did you stay up all night to do this?!"

"This...well...it didn't really take me a long time to do!" *blushes*

"Al...thank you."

* * *

After Ed leaves the house, it took him a few minutes to figure out that Al was following him.

"Eh, Al, you're going out as well?"

"Yes, I need to go to the market! Today's Tuesday, so the vegetables and meat are cheaper. If I buy them today, I can save some money!"

"Save money...Al~"

"Hm?"

"You're really like a housewife!"

"Brother~~~ I guess you don't want to eat dinner tonight, huh?" Al pouted.

"Al...don't be mad at me!" Ed begged.

"Ah, now that I think about it, we never really did this together this early before in a long time." Al remarked before they entered Headquarters.

Ed smirks and says, "Really...Don't you feel so honoured, to be able to walk beside such an important person like me~~"

"Brother...speaking of which, don't you usually ride to the Central Headquarters with Colonel Musta- no, the General? Why have you been walking to work recently? It's not like our house is near the Headquarters..."

"Al!"

"Brother...did I...say something wrong..." Al felt guilty right away.

"Actually...walking to work is a good thing! I...I can train my body...I really like it!"

"Re...really...really..."

Later...

The two brother stop on a semi crowed street that led t the marketplace. Al turned to his brother.

"...then...Brother...I need to go this way now..."

"Then I'm going that way! Be safe!"

"Yup...see you tonight!"

"Okay! I'm going now!" and with that Ed waved as he went on his way. Al waved back with a smile, but as soon as Ed was no longer in sight, Al's smile soon became a frown.

"Good bye..."

* * *

~~End


	7. 2nd Day Pt2- Mornings and Shredding

_"Good bye..."_

* * *

When Ed reaches the front of the headquarters, the guard hands him a letter from Roy.

"Good morning, Secretary Elric!" The guard salutes like a professional.

"Mmm...good morning..." Edward waved weakily.

"Ah right, the General was just asking about you..."

"Asking about me?!"

"He asked whether you arrived for work already...right, he also left you a note..."

"Shred it for me!"

"What?"

"I SAID SHRED IT FOR ME!" Ed yelled.

"Yes...yes!" The guard saluted.

"Thank you! And if he asks you next time, just tell him you don't know!"

"Yes..."

When Edward leaves, the guard says to himself, "But can I really say that..."

* * *

In the hallways, Ed remembers something, "Sigh- today I'll need to face those documents again..."

But then he cheers up, "...never mind. At least if I'm here I won't have to see that bastard's face!" He enters into the Fuhrer's office. "Sorry...I'm late...you...why are you here?!" Ed ask inappropriately.

"Good morning, Mr. Secretary...ah...no...I shouldn't call you that since you're still rather young...how about "little Secretary"..."

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Ed asks again in anger.

"Ah...I invited him here." The Fuhrer smiles rather annoyingly.

"Fu...Fuhrer..." Ed says before his voice trails off.

The Fuhrer continues. "I just thought that having another person to drink tea with me would be a pleasurable past time, so I invited Mustang over...so he could drink tea with me...ah, Elric...can I ask you to bring the china over directly from the department every morning when you brew the tea?"

"Yes...wait...did you say 'everyday'...?"

"Yes - I've heard people say you can brew tea -Mustang and I do wish to try it..." says King Bradley cheerfully.

"Me...me?!" Ed asked perplexed.

"Is that not possible?"

"No...No..."

Roy chimes in-like it couldn't get any worse. "Then I'll be waiting in anticipation!"

Ed sighs before saluting to Bradley. "I...I understand!"

* * *

_20 minutes later~~_

Ed placed the cups on the tray. "The tea is ready...you really want to drink it?" Roy smirks. "Well, if I won't feel sick afterwards..."

Ed gets irritated. "That I can't guarantee!"

Bradley chuckles. "I still have faith in your tea brewing abilities..."

Roy nodded "...and we shouldn't waste such expensive tea leaves either."

Ed sighs. "Should I serve the tea?"

King Bradley waves his hand. "Please do..."

Roy does the same, but did it in a manner to annoy Edward. "I hope you won't disappoint us..."

* * *

~~End


	8. 2nd Day Pt3- Empty Cups and Black Hayate

_"I hope you won't disappoint us..."_

* * *

"This tea...no, I should say...Secretarial Elric's tea brewing techniques...have room for improvement..."

Ed gritted his teeth. "...Then I'm really sorry!"

King Bradley smiles "Hoho, you think so, General? I think it met up to my expectations diligently."

Ed blushes. "I...I understand..."King Bradley set his empty cup down. "Then, everyone please go back to your work."

Ed saluted. "Yes..."

Roy got up and saluted. "Then I'll take my leave now."

* * *

Ed made his way to the Reception room. There, he sees...

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

"Colonel Elric, how's your work?" she says, looking up from her coffee.

"It's...it's good...frankly, the work isn't tiring...it's just..."

"So it seems you're more suited to travelling around." Riza's facial expression not ever changing.

"Perhaps..." Edward agrees.

"So, is Alphonse and everything alright? Last time he came here, I noticed he looked rather well."

"Yes, Al's very well! Thank you for asking..." Ed smiles.

"Then how about the house? Are you used to it? It should be a rather suitable place to live in...although it may be inconvenient when it comes to cleaning the place..."

"That house is very nice! Al likes it very much...he's recently been cleaning it- it seems he likes cleaning a lot."

"Then that's good...speaking of which, Alphonse seems to like small animals...have you considered owning a pet?"

Ed looks surprised. "A pet? Al hasn't said anything about that to me! When we used to travel, we didn't have the means to keep one...sometimes, Al would secretly keep stray cats inside his armor...and for that...I even lost my temper at him...maybe he does want a pet but doesn't dare tell me..." Ed smiles at the memory.

Hawkeye nods. "The both of you are sincere and gentle boys..."

Ed looks confused. "Lieutenant...what...what are you saying...speaking of which, don't you have a dog? Called...I think...Black Hyatt?"

"Black Hayate!" Hawkeye corrects.

"Yeah, that black dog! He should be a really big dog by now, right?" Ed points out.

"Yes, he's 3 years old now. He's a big dog."

"Then...do you bring him to the Headquarters?"

Hawkeye smiles-finally. "Yes! He usually plays around in the military dorms or in the garden...I'm going to let him be officially trained as a military dog!"

Ed feels sympathetic for poor Black Hawkeye. "Official training?"

"Yes..."

* * *

At this point, the receptionist appears.

The receptionist smiles. "Lieutenant Hawkeye! These are the documents the General needs to go over today! Please go over them!"

Hawkeye stands up. "Alright, I'll do so." *turns to Ed* "I'm sorry, I need to go back to work now! Next time if you're free, may I come over to your house?"

Ed smiles and bows slightly. "Sure, I'll welcome you!"

Hawkeye smiles back and waves as she leaves out of the reception room. "Then I'll take my leave now! I also have to talk to you during lunch about something! Work hard!"

"Alright!"

* * *

~~End


	9. 2nd Day Pt4- Warmth and Cookies

_"Alright!"_

* * *

_Lunch Time~~_

Hawkeye waves at Edward as she entered the Break room. "Have you finished your lunch like a good boy?" Ed smiles and waves back. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, you're here! I've been eating my lunch!"

Hawkeye takes a seat next to Ed. "Now that you brothers are settling down, I feel relieved."

"Lieutenant..."

"Ah yes, are you and your brother used to the house yet? Even though that house is kind of old...but I guarantee it's very sturdy! Though you may need to put extra effort in cleaning it...because it's been quite some time since anyone's lived there!"

"It's good...usually it's Al who does the cleaning...we still haven't thanked you for finding such a suitable house for us!"

"That's nothing! But wouldn't it be tiring for Al to do it by himself? As a brother, you should help him out! After all, he's just got back his body..."

"I...I know..."

"If there's anything the both of you need, you must quickly tell me! Don't be shy!"

Ed says childish, "We won't be shy~~~"

Hawkeye chuckles slightly. Then she stands up, and walks to the door. "Then quickly eat up your lunch! You've still got quite a lot of work to do in the afternoon!"

"Yes!" Ed said before continuing his lunch Al packed for him.

* * *

At the end of the day, Ed is sitting at his desk in the Fuhrers office contemplating a time strategy for his work. "...Hmm...after I finish with these documents, that should be about it..."

Then King Bradley appears. "Ah! Just the one I wanted to see! Are you getting use to your work as a Secretary?"

Ed is a little startled, but nods, "Yes, sir, thank you."

"Ah, I also want to ask you-do you have anything planned this evening? Because recently there have been some uprisings in the west, which is why the documents that need to be handled have increased..."

"Yes..." Ed said in a perplexed way.

"So, can I ask you to work overtime?

"Eh?"

The Fuhrer smiles. "Hoho, if I have your help, I'm sure I can get these documents done on time."

"I..." Ed stammered. "Yes, sir."

* * *

While working, Ed lays his head on the desk for a 30 second break. "Ugh, I'm so hungry, next time I should have Al bring a bigger lunch..." King Bradley overheard Ed's complaining walked over to Ed holding out a bag of something that smells yummy.

"These are cookies my wife baked this morning. I was going to have them this morning, but I forgot to eat them."

Ed looks up with puppy eyes. "Can I really eat these?"

King Bradley shrugs and smiles kindly. "If you're hungry, then eat them."

After a while...

Ed finishes the last cookie. "It's too tasty...the Fuhrer's wife's cooking is really good...and also...it has a feeling...a feeling..."

The Fuhrer looks up. "...a feeling of family warmth?"

Ed looks over at the Fuhrer. Bradley saw, in Ed's eyes, a lone boy-even though at the time, Ed tried to mask it.

"Yes...the feeling of family warmth..."

"If you think they're tasty, then take them. You can let your brother have a taste - he's your family."  
Ed's eyes went wide, then he smiled-a real, true smile. But his eyes looked as if they were about to cry.

"Thank...thank you!"

* * *

~~End

Aha, I had to publish these four chapters because...well...I wanna get to the good stuff ASAP! Don't you think so too?

Fill in the blanks:

C_ok_es


	10. 2nd Day Pt5- Family Love and Fried Milk

_"Thank...thank you!"_

* * *

Ed approached his home after a long overtime work. He let out a relieving sigh. "Finally home...I'm really hungry...hm? This smell~~~" Ed sniffs the air, then grins and approaches the front door.

He enters the house. "Al, I'm back~~~ I'm really hungry! When can we have dinner?!"

Al replies from the kitchen, "Brother, you're back~~~ dinner's ready. Go wash your hands..."

Ed smiles."It smells great~~~"

Al has a stern look and voice, but was deeply pleased that his brother loves his cooking. "Brother! Didn't I tell you to wash your hands already?"

Ed wobbled to the bathroom. "Yes... yes... I know..."

* * *

At dinner~~

Ed sits down at the table. "What is this...looks delicious...mmm...it tastes nice too...but...this colour and taste..."

"You're talking about that...that's fried milk." Al smirked.

"Fried milk?! I...I...actually ate it..." Ed sulks about his life. Didn't he fell for that twice now?! He grabs a napkin and holds it to his mouth.

"Brother! You're not allowed to spit it out! Since you've already put it in your mouth, you should eat it!" Al scolds.

"Hnng...nng...finally..." Ed mumbled, chewing down the remains.

Al looks depressed. "Brother...are my culinary skills...that bad..."

Ed's eyes went wide. No way in hell was he about to have Al give up cooking for Ed altogether. Ed loved this feeling-as if it was a family."No, no it's not...actually...it's...it's not...not that bad...it's just that...the ingredient used..."

"It's because you don't drink milk, so today I had to ask the boss of the dairy foods store...so he told me this Eastern dish...I thought...Brother would like it..." (A/N: fried milk is actually a Chinese dish. I've tried it and it's yucky-hate milk!)

Ed nodded his head understandingly and relieved. "Al...I understand." Ed picked up his fork and started to eat the fried milk.

Al looks curious and surprised. "Brother, you...you're really eating it?"

"Actually...actually it's...no that bad..." Ed blushes.

"Really? Brother, you really can eat it...?" Al asks again, happily.

"Yes...it's alright..." Ed resumed eating.

"Next time, let's try other recipes! We'll definitely find one that Brother likes!"

"This...this...Al...thank you..." Ed felt a feeling-a feeling that he could never forget his brother for this.

_The feeling of family warmth, huh?_ He thought as he finished his meal.

* * *

"After dinner, you have to go straight to sleep! You have a big day being a full fledged Secretary!" Al said while doing some chores.

"Yes...yes..." Ed said wearily. Yeah, he was tired, but Al made it seem as if he was going to be an occult tomorrow.

Ed smiled._ I want this family warmth to go on forever._

But then a dark voice aroused in Ed's head. He didn't know where it came from, so he dismissed it.

_Or perhaps this is..._

_The beginning of a nightmare..._

* * *

~~End.

Aha...this is the end if the 2nd day. From now on, the story will progress to a more darker scenery.

Just a warning! :D

Yesterfortune got a fortune cookie for the first time. And you all know that I LOVE cookies, so when I heard that it were COOKIES, I ate it.

But seconds later, I spat it out because it tasted like a cardboard pizza box with paper. YUCK!

Talk about a bad first impression! :P

But I still love cookies! :3 aha...


	11. 3rd Day Pt1- More Milk and Flirting

_Or perhaps this is..._

_The beginning of a nightmare..._

* * *

"No...Zzzzz...Zzzzz...no...cow...don't...don't come over...NOOOOOOOOO!" Ed screamed himself awake. He panted hard trying to catch his breath. "A...a dream...good thing it was just a dream...definitely because I ate that strange thing last night...hmm? That's..." Ed walked into the living room half awake.

"Al...Al!" He called.

"Hm? Brother, you woke up by yourself? I was about to call you..." Al looked surprised.

"OI. It's just that... I woke up from a nightmare...but I also heard singing in here..." Al blushed. He didn't know his singing woke Ed up. Ed caught Al's blush and realized that his younger brother was singing. Ha!

"But Al…I thought you were tone deaf!"

"…."

"…."

"Brother…." Al broke the silence.

"Umm…."

"You're the one who's tone deaf!" Al accused.

"How can it be me?" Ed looks childishly offended.

"Of course it's you! When we were in primary school, everytime we were in music class, you'd run away!" A recalled the times in school.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….Zzzzzzz….."

"Brother! Don't sleep while standing up!"

"OI….I did not."

"Never mind…..as long as you're up now." Al shook his head.

* * *

_Then later on~~_

Ed says, "Actually, there's something I want to say…..your singing…..it sounds…" _….like it doesn't belong to you_

"Brother, what are you trying to say?" Al looked up from his breakfast.

"Nothing….nothing…." Ed looked back down at his breakfast. As Ed continues to eat, he suddenly chokes on the food. Al scolds, "Don't eat too fast, Brother!"

"I just wanted to ask you what this is." Ed said, calming down.

"Oh, this?" Al pointed down to his food.

"Mmm..." Ed nodded.

"Brother, you like it?" Al smirked.

"It's...it's alright...Al...don't tell me...this is..." Ed groaned

"Brother, you're so smart...yes this is made from milk..."

"..."

"Al...are you trying to prank me..."

"Why would I do that...I just want Brother to get a bit more calcium!"

"Then...then thank you..."

"Brother...I think you're overreacting...ah yes, Brother..."

"Hm..?"

"I'll need your help later."

* * *

_Outside the House~~_

"Al...these are..." Ed sighed.

"No more...I think that's all..." Al patted his hands together.

"Al...I'm asking what these things are..." Ed corrected.

"Brother, don't worry. They aren't very heavy..." Al tried to avoid the question.

"Al..." Ed was starting to get a little annoyed.

"What is it?"

Ed sighed and gave up. "Fine, fine. So tell me, where do I put this rubbish?"

"What rubbish! How can you say that!" Al sputtered.

"Eh...not...not rubbish? But...look...these toys and books are already so old!" Ed pointed down at the mess.

"Of course! I've collected these from the families close to us! Many of these things have been used for many years already!"

"Al...why do you need these things? If you wanted them, I could've bought them for you! Otherwise, you could have made them using alchemy! There's no need to go around asking for these things no one wants..."

"These aren't things that no one wants! To many children, these are treasures!"

"Al...you...calm down a bit..." Ed waved his hands.

"I'm sorry, Brother. It was me who didn't explain things clearly...Brother, do you know there's an orphanage that just opened nearby?"

"I know...I heard those children are those who lost their parents during war..."

"Because it just opened, so there are many things that haven't been prepared yet...that's why I went around the neighbourhood asking people for some things to donate..." Al's voice drifted off.

"Is that so! Then I'll help as well! Hmm...what should I make with alchemy..."

"That's alright, Brother!" A reassured.

"Hm? Why? I thought you said those kids needed stuff...are you suspecting my abilities?" Ed's eyebrow arched.

"No...it's not that...see, even though these things are already quite old, but those kids treat them like treasure...it's not a matter of whether they're old or new; it's the hearts of those people who are willing to donate to those less fortunate that matters the most. That's why I didn't do much to fix these things..."

Ed started to understand. "Al...I understand...then...[grins] let me, the Great Fullmetal Alchemist bring these things over to them!"

"Brother...I already asked you to do it before..." Al chuckled. His Brother can sometimes be a real doofus.

"R-Really...heh...heh...I...I'll go now..." Ed rubbed the back of his head before picking up random boxes and toys.

"Thank you for the trouble~" Al bowed slightly.

* * *

_In front of HQ~~_

Ed met Roy at the entrance.

Roy smirked. "You don't look energetic today."

Ed smirks back. "Aww! Thanks so much for your concern! I really appreciate it!" He growled sarcastically. Roy's smirk became a welcoming smile."Oh, there's no need to be so gracious, considering our relationship is so special and romantic.".

"What do you mean 'so special' and 'romantic'?! Don't know what you're talking about…" =_=

"Isn't that the case? But every morning I wait for your special service…"^_^

"What…..what are you talking about….hey wait…..I'm warning you…..don't talk nonsense…." Ed blushes madly as he noticed where Roy was taking this conversation into.

"How would I be talking nonsense? Even though your techniques are rather poor, but generally speaking I still take a bit of pleasure in it…"XD

*wtf expression* o_O

"Still, I'd like your techniques to improve a little…then the Fuhrer and I would find it more pleasurable…."

"Shut up….do you know what you're talking about?!"T_T *walks away*

Roy smirked seductively. "Ah…..did he really become angry?"

* * *

~~End


	12. 3rd Day Pt2- Soda Powder and Victories

_Roy smirked seductively. "Ah…..did he really become angry?"_

* * *

Hawkeye walked down the hallway. "Did you really find that funny?" She frowned.

Roy just shrugged, walking beside her. "Isn't that a good thing….at least he's high in spirits now."

Hawkeye nodded in respect. "I see….however, it would be wise of you to choose your words carefully…..after all, this is the entrance of the military headquarters." She and Roy was located right there-at the entrance.

Roy's expression became surprised as he looked at Hawkeye. "Oh, did I say something inappropriate?"

Hawkeye looks over at Roy with a 'are you serious' face. "What do you think?"

A nearby guard, the same one who had happened to be at the entrance earlier, blushed.

"….."

"….."

"…"

"…..….."

The guard couldn't take anymore silence. "Good….good morning, General!" he blurted out of desperation of an answer.

Roy nodded, equally elated that a distraction was made. "Good morning…..ah yes, did you think there was anything wrong with what I said just now?"

Hawkeye snickers oh so very slightly. "…."

The guard blushes even redder. "No…..no!"

Roy grinned. "Very good! See….there was nothing inappropriate with my words." He turned to Hawkeye in complete victory.

Hawkeye smirked. She had a trick up her sleeve, alright. "I understand! Then since that is the case, please start your work for today! There are about 80 piles of documents for you to take care of, and I hope you can get them done promptly."

Roy groans. "I…I know. =_=" and he set off to his office.

* * *

_Ugh! Tea pouring time._ But it really doesn't matter who Ed pours tea to. The Fuhrer praises Ed's tea brewing skills to have improved, while Roy remarks, "It'd be better if you didn't mistake soda powder as sugar!"

"Soda powder?! I didn't put in soda powder! I believe there is something wrong with your taste buds!" Ed growled back.

"Oh really? But I don't think so..." The Fuhrer tried to lighten things up.

Roy smirked. "You DEFINITELY used soda power. Trust me, Ed."

"If I really used soda powder, then how come the Fuhrer hasn't said anything?!" Ed snapped back. BIG mistake.

Because the Fuhrer interrupts, "Colonel Elric, you did put in soda powder."

Ed blushes "..."

Roy smiles at his 2nd victory. _Man, I'm on a roll..._

King Bradley:"..."

Ed bows to the Fuhrer."I apologize..."

King Bradley waved his hand. "That's alright. I kind of like this taste."

Ed is surprised. Roy is speechless. _Dammit, never mind about that victory..._

Ed finally found some words. "R-really..."

King Bradley smiled gingerly. "From now on you should experiment a bit more."

Ed smiled slightly, blushing even more and rocked his foot a little. "I think...we should leave it..."

* * *

_Lunch Time~~_

Ed has lunch and automatically goes to the break room. He meets Havoc.

"Ah! Ed! How've you been? Still 17, still single, I presume?" he smirked. Ed blushes, saying "What are you talking about? I don't think about that kind of strange thing!"

Havoc is surprised. "But you're already a man….how is thinking about that kind of thing strange? Maybe you've though about that Winry girl for a while, yes you may have!" Ed blushes. "I….won't be thinking about this kind of thing right now. I…..just want to be with Al."

* * *

After the lunch break, Ed goes to the resources room. "Wow, its been a long time since I read any books on alchemy..." he mumbled to himself. He spots a book on the Philosopher's Stone and reminices over it. He reads:

_The Philospher's Stone has many names - the Philosopher's Stone, Heaven's Stone, the Great Alchemical Ingredient, the Red Stone, the Fifth Element...as long as the alchemist has that stone, they can ignore the principles of equivalent exchange, and get what they want for very little in sacrifice._

"What...this old information..."

_The legendary amplifier...the power of the Philospher's Stone is extraordinary...should it be incorrectly used, the user may suffer the consequences of a alchemical rebound or be consumed by it...and it may even inflict an unimaginable consequence on the surroundings...and this is why the Philosopher's Stone has been called the Forbidden Stone...but despite of this, many people attempt to search for a way to create it..._

"That...indeed is true...but never mind! I don't need to read this stuff anymore! The Philsopher's Stone - let that become part of my history! Ugh...there's a lot of work waiting for me..." he shut the book and walked out.

...not knowing that the new information will come in handy on the events that followed him.

* * *

~~End

Aha...I have a new blog. The URL is on my profile page. Please PM me if you can't find it or it won't take you to the page.

C. O. O. K. I. E.


	13. 3rd Day Pt3- Alleys and Dead Golden Eyes

_...not knowing that the new information will come in handy on the events that followed him._

* * *

It's the end of the day. Ed's finishing off his work and prepares to leave. Suddenly, as he was walking along a path, a figure jumped right in front of Ed, almost knocking the Shorty over. The figure sat up, brushed himself off, and put in one of his well known grins yet.

"Oh! Hello, Chibi-San!" he said in his deep voice as he swept his green palm tree hair out of the way. Ed looks up at him, annoyed.

"Go away!" He barks.

"Don't you wanna play? There's so many different kinds of pleasure you haven't tried before~" Envy smirks.

"I don't have that kind of time!" Ed got up and brushed himself off.

"Of course….you need to go back to that precious brother of yours…..but then, who knows how much longer you can stay with him….."

Ed's eyes went wide in shock and confusion. "What are you talking about?!"

"You really don't know what I'm talking about? Oh, is it so late already? I have to go now, O-chibi-san~" and with that, Envy turned around and jumped extremely high onto the top of a large building. Ed peers his vision up, trying to take another glimpse of the palm-headed freak. "Hey explain what you just said!"

"Next time~ o-chibi-san~" He waved until he was completely out of sight.

* * *

It's late afternoon, and as Ed continues to walk home. He completely forgot about Envy, and he started to remember the gossip he picked up a few days ago about an incident. He says to himself, "Recently, everyone's been talking about that murder incident...I really hope he gets caught...so i don't have to hear anymore of this...oh it's getting dark already...I'll take a shortcut home!"

And with that, Ed started his way down an alley way. But at the end, he saw, was Hawkeye and Roy for some reason. Then, behind Ed, he heard a scream.

"HELP! HELP!"

Roy started to charge in the alley to Edward. "Full-Metal! Did you NOT see a young citizen behind you AT ALL in the alley?!"

Ed looks confused. He didn't see ANYONE while he was walking down the dark alley. He looked back, and the scream shot again.

"PLEASE! HELP!"

Hawkeye and Roy went past Ed, along with a few officers. Hawkeye looked back at Ed. "GO HOME! NOW!" she yelled before continuing towards the sound. Ed was...very confused. _What just...happened?_ He thought, as he listened to Hawkeyes' orders.

Then it all hit Ed like a wrench to the head. That was a murder that happened behind Ed. Ed felt a tingle in his stomach and looked back. Why didn't he help...ah...he didn't KNOW what was happening, so he just left. He felt like throwing up. _Hawkeye...just told me to leave..._ He thought. _...damn, now I'm pissed._

"Mom...Nina..."

* * *

When Ed gets home, he notices something in Al's hand.

"Um, Al? What's wrong with your-AH! IT'S HURT! What did you do?!" Ed rushed over to his brother and examined the cuts and bruises on his brothers left hand.

"Ah, brother! It's...just a...minor issue I had while helping the orphanage today." It was a blank lie, but hey, this was Al's first time lying to his brother. Ed frowns, not buying the story. "Are you sure Al? It's noting serious, right?" Al put on one of his fake smiles. "Ah, don't worry, Brother! This kind of thing will heal in a few days."

* * *

During dinner, Al says his day was very productive. "In the morning, when a few aunties and I helped bring the donated things over to the orphanage, the children there were so happy! Afterwards, we helped clean up the house...even the children helped..."

Ed smirked. "Even though you say they're helping, they're just being troublesome!"

"Brother, how can you say that?!"

"..."

"?"

"...um...Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Today when I was walking home, there...was a..."

Al's attention all went to Ed for more of his story.

Ed looked up. Al looked into Ed's eyes. Those eyes... Al thought.

Ed smiled. "Never mind! I'll...go to sleep now..." Ed said before getting up and going into his room."

Al frowned. He remembered those eyes. The golden pair was worn on Ed's face in the day they lost their mother and when Nina became a chimera.

* * *

~~End

Aha...so sorry for the late update. "Life" demanded much attention

Anyways, that you all for supporting me along the way! This is the last of Day 3

Çõōkïê. :3


	14. 4th Day Pt1- Determination and Coughing

_The golden pair was worn on Ed's face in the day they lost their mother and when Nina became a chimera._

* * *

Al walks into Ed's room. He gazed at his brother sleeping. _He looks like a fallen angel..._ He thought, as he shook his brother slightly. _Hm...brother seems a little hot today..._ He wondered.

"Wake up, Brother. Why are you burning up? Your skin is hot..." Al's voice trailed off as Ed woke up and started a fit of coughing.

Al feels Ed's forehead, and jerked back because of the heat. "Um, Brother? I'm going to take you to the hospital. I think you have an intense fever."

Ed shot up. "HELL NO! I don't wanna go!" and with that, he whipped the covers over his head and mumbled, "It probably was the blankets or the summer that is making me feel hot, but I feel just fine, Al."

Al shook his head. Sometimes he wondered who was the bigger brother.

* * *

Ed acts enthusiastic during breakfast, but ends up coughing, worrying Al even more.

"Why...why do you have to force yourself!" Al demanded an answer.

"Al..." Ed scoffed out before coughing some more.

"I'm going to the Headquarters right now! You must stay at home and rest!" and with that, Al stood up and went to his shoes.

"Al...there's no need..." Ed stood up to go stop his younger brother, but sat back down from the forces of his coughing.

"Brother..." Al looked at his brother. _Why? Why did his brother wanted happiness for only him and not himself?_

"Making you worry like this...it's my fault...but I'm really...I'm really fine...there's still a lot of work waiting for me...Al...you wouldn't want your brother to be an irresponsible person, right..." Ed smiled a weak grin and changed into his uniform.

"Brother..."_ ...Why are you taking the blame?_

As they leave the house, Edward is surprised that Al is following him.

"I'm going to see you off to work!" Al said, reading his brother's mind.

"See me off..*cough*..Al, you really like to worry..*cough*..I already said I'm fine..." Ed's face began to drown in redness as his head became numb.

"If you won't let me, then I won't let you go to work!" Al protested.

"Al..."

"Brother, it's your decision!"

"I understand...then let's go..."

"Yes!" Al pumped his fist into the air.

Ed shook his head. Sometimes he wondered when Al will finally mature a little.

* * *

Al looked thoughtfully at the sky. "You know, Brother, we haven't done this in a while, huh?". Upon seeing Ed's sad face, Al quickly says, "It's...it's not that I'm lonely or anything...I'm just..."

"I understand..." Ed nodded before he tried to subdue a cough.

"Brother..."

"If you're free this weekend, then let's go out together!" Ed beamed a warm smile. And Al knew this smile wasn't warm from the fever.

"Brother...you...at least get better first!" Al scolded.

"I'll definitely get better soon..."

"Yes...you definitely will..." Al smiled just as warmly.

* * *

_At the gate of the Headquarters~~_

"Hm? Sir Elric? Why is Alphonse here?" Hawkeye asked with questionable crimson eyes.

"Miss Hawkeye...my brother...he..." Al started.

Edward interrupts. "It's just an ordinary flu...*cough* *cough*..."

"It looks serious, however..." Hawkeye observes.

"I told Brother to stay home and rest, but he said there are some important matters he needs to take care of, that's why..."

Hawkeye interrupts. "I understand, Alphonse. Don't worry, I'll watch over your brother and make sure he takes care of himself!"

"Thank you, Miss Hawkeye!" Al bowed and started his way back home.

Edward's pouting. "I already said you didn't need to worry..."

"Brother, I'm leaving now. Take care of yourself! Goodbye, Miss Hawkeye!"

Hawkeye chuckled. "Al really loves to worry..."

"You don't want to worry your brother, which is why you're forcing yourself..." Hawkeye said, wiping the smile for her face.

"I...that's not true..." Ed said before holding his hand to his mouth and having a coughing fit.

Ed looked at his disappearing brother's figure, happily walking home. Ed smirked, the same smirk that was on his face the day he was given his second name. Hawkeye can feel Ed's determination-more than anything she could have imagined.

"Nonetheless, I've promised Alphonse, so I will protect him forever!"

* * *

~~End


	15. 4th Day Pt2- Flirtation and Cold Tea

_"Nonetheless, I've promised Alphonse, so I will protect him forever!"_

* * *

"Huh...no way..." Hawkeye said in surprise. She never was caught in surprise like this. She never knew, that even after the Promise Day, that Ed would still be this loyal to his goal.

"Alright. Firstly - go to the break room! Colonel, please be good!" Hawkeye said, hiding all emotions before Ed could see.

"I...I understand..." Ed said, still pretty sick.

* * *

When Ed passes by the front desk, the receptionist asks whether he's alright and tells him not to force himself. As Ed enters the Fuhrer's room to perform his daily tea-pouring duties. And, just like yesterday, guess who was also there?

"Oh? It seems our Secretary is not very energetic today..." Roy says with an evil smirk.

Ed blushes softly, but glares steadily at Roy. "It's...it's none of your business...uhhh..." *almost trips over*

"Be careful!" Roy called out, almost a plead instead of a command. Roy, in time, caught the almost fallen Ed.

"I'm alright...no need to hold me up..." Ed blushes even redder.

"Oh, I was afraid you'd break the china."

"...thank you for reminding me!" Ed yelled and let go of Roy's grasp.

The Fuhrer chuckles. _Children these days._ "Colonel Elric, if you aren't feeling well, perhaps you should go home and rest. There is no need to force yourself."

"I'm alright...please drink the tea..." Ed said with a sniffle as he poured the Fuhrer and Roy tea.

* * *

Roy took one sip and smirked at Ed. "It's too cold."

Ed frowned. "It...can't be..." Ed could feel his eye lids almost shut completely closed-and his head began to rumble with violence. _This simple cold was so annoying._ Ed thought.

Roy frowned. "Full-Metal, come here."

Ed walks over. Roy then put the palm of his hand on Ed's forehead. Ed blushes beet red. "...! What...what are you doing...suddenly putting your hand..."

Roy removed his hand from Ed's head."So you are having a fever! Why aren't you at home resting?!"

"I...I know my own body..." Ed said, looking to the side.

King Bradley nodded. "General Mustang is right. Since you're not feeling too well, you should go home and rest."

Ed looks surprise. But slightly elated. "But...the work here..."

The King raised his hand. "I will find someone to help me! You've done more than an average one."

"I understand..." Ed bowed and made his way to the door.

Roy clapped his hands. "That's a good boy!"

"..." Roy and the Fuhrer bursted in laughter as they saw the glare Ed gave them before he walked out.

* * *

As Ed makes his way to the entrance, he noticed a rather familiar man who liked to squint his eyes. Ed waved. "Hey there, Falman!"

Falman looked up and waved back. "Yo!"Ed went closer and looked around. "Do you know where Hawkeye is?"

Falman nodded and pointed to the gun room. "She's practicing a few rounds."Ed grimaced. "OI, I somehow don't wanna disturb her..." Falman sighed in response. "Yeah. She practices everyday."

Ed looked surprised at Falman. "...but Lieutenant Hawkeye is very able!"

Falman nodded in agreement and smiled. "Indeed! Her ability is something not many people can measure up to!"

Ed looked one more time at the room door. "But she does seem to be THAT busy~"

"The Lieutenant organizes her time and work schedules, that's why she is able to work effectively~"

"But even though that's the case...with a lazy superior like Mustang, it must be really tough on Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

"However, the Lieutenant is always able to find a way to make the General finish his work!"

"Perhaps this is the Lieutenant's greatest quality..."

* * *

~~End


	16. 4th Day Pt3- Lunch and Chess Pieces

_"Perhaps this is the Lieutenant's greatest quality..."_

* * *

_Lunch time~~_

"Ah! Lunch was surprisingly good today! I wonder what the lunch ladies did today~~!" Breda exclaimed, rubbing his large belly. Ed nodded. "Yeah! I'm VERY impressed! But seriously, Breda...did you REALLY have to eat ten trays...?"

Breda chokes on a large piece of meat. "Uh...um..." his eyes shifted until it laid happily on a chess board. "AH! How about a round of chess, Ed?" He said, avoiding Ed's question.

Breda brought out the chess board and set up the pieces. "You know, it improves a strategic way of thinking and it trains the mind." Ed nodded as he took a seat on the opposite side of Breda, who moved his piece first.

"Yeah, Bastard told me that."

The game carried on until Breda looked up curiously-truthfully, he was losing so far...

"Now that I think about it, what do you and Al do in your spare time now?"

"What we do in our spare time..." Ed repeated the question.

"Yeah! Such young and energetic kids...how can you both not have a hobby?"

"Perhaps it's because we were travelling all this time...so there wasn't time to have a hobby..." Ed stammered, moving a piece.

"Then what about now? The both of you are settled down, and Alphonse has gotten his body back...there should be some time at least..." He moved a piece.

"However..." Ed tried to think of what they did together. All they did was say "Hi", "Bye.", and they would kinda argue over dinner. _Wasn't really a hobby..._

"It should be something free and easy, something you feel happy about..." Breda said, moving yet another piece.

"If that's the case, then recently, Al's been cleaning the house and cooking..."

"Is that really a normal boy's hobby..."

"Umm...I guess so..." Ed shrugs.

* * *

Breda stood up and stretched. He sighed and grabbed his coat. "Well, Ed! I'm gonna go back to work! Make sure you do the same-and drink your milk!" he said as he walked out, laughing loudly as his chuckles ceased.

Ed growled. He's only making fun of me because he lost to a kid...

It's the end of the day, and King Bradley asked, "Ed, are you feeling alright?"

Ed replies, smiling. " Thank you for your concern, Sir, and yes, I feel a lot better!" King Bradley smiles at his positive answer. "Ah, Edward! Do you have time for overtime?"

Ed looks perplex-then his face changed to a mentally sick feeling. King Bradley chuckled ever so slightly. The Fuhrer waved his hands. "Oh, that's alright...if you don't feel well you should go home early to rest!"

Ed beamed with happiness and relief. "Then I'll pack my things and leave!"

* * *

As Ed leaves the Headquarters, he bumps into a mysterious person. Ed flew backwards-since of course he was the smaller one. Ed rubbed his head and hissed in annoyance. "You! Look where you're going!"

"..."

Ed looks up at the figure. But before he could distinguish the figure, it vanished. Ed looked around, perplexed. "Huh...that person...looks familiar..."

Then suddenly, a womanly figure appeared in front of Ed, but not as rudely as the first figure. The woman frowned. "Colonel Elric, aren't you leaving yet?"

Ed realized who it was immediately. "Lieutenant Hawkeye! And...that guy...T_T"

Roy appeared right from behind Hawkeye. "Fullmetal...is that how you treat your superior officer?"

Ed growled viciously. "Heh...hey, why is Bastard here?"

Hawkeye frowned, and looked around. "That murderer is becoming more aggressive..." she said as her voice trailed off. She was sent, along with Roy, to go and investigate two more murders that were reported at the same time, by the same mysterious murderer.

Ed sighed. "Another murder..."

Roy sighed even louder. "All the victims are blonds. Perhaps the murder has a particular liking to this..." Roy looked worriedly over at Ed. "Fullmetal, I do suggest you pay more attention to your personal safety~"

Ed beamed, not realizing the worried looks. "Thank you for the tip! If he runs into me, he's in bad luck! I think you should be more concerned for your own safety...or else you'd need Lieutenant Hawkeye to...oh! It's getting late...well, I won't disturb your work any longer. Goodbye!"

Hawkeye waved. "Goodbye!"

Roy looked at the disappearing Ed. "..."

_Please...don't get killed..._

* * *

_~~End_

TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! IM FINALLY 17!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AYAME!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AYAME!

HAPPY **BIRTHDAY** TO AYAME~~~!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AYAME! :3


	17. 4th Day Pt4- Wishes and Brotherhood

_Please...don't get killed..._

* * *

When Ed gets home, he looks around the house. "Ah, Al...isn't here. Maybe he took out the trash?" Ed thought for a moment, and nodded in establishing his guess.

But 30 minutes later, Al is still not home.

"Argh! Where is-wait, what if he...ran into that murderer..." his voice trailed as his body began to tense. But he sighed. "But even if he did, Al is safe! He was my sparing partner, and I can safely say that he is more stronger than than Murderer-San." Ed laughs it off, but his body remained tense.

* * *

_After an hour~~_

CREAK! Al opened the door. Ed runs over to his brother. "Ah! Al!" Ed said, but suddenly stops smiling. _He's home safe...but Al seems tired._

"Al...you!"

"What is it, Brother?" Al said, partially knowing what his brother is going to ask. Ed looked at Al's jacket. His eyes went wide when he saw a little smear of...blood?! "The blood on you...what's this all about? Are you hurt?"

Al raised his hands in defense. "No...I just slipped and hurt myself~ Brother, there's no need to worry..."

Ed, not buying it, raised an eyebrow. "Is...is that so..."

"Ah yes, Brother you must be hungry. I'll go make dinner now~ I'll make your favourite dishes~" Al said, avoiding the conversation further. Ed looked at his younger brother as he skipped to the kitchen. Ed soon followed, still not convinced that nothing happened.

"Al...is there really nothing you're hiding from me?" he asked.

"It's nothing...Brother...you've been quite paranoid recently..." said Al as he chuckled and brought out some ingredients for tonights meal.

"Is...is that so..." Ed repeated. He wanted to believe his brother...but...he want to keep Al safe. And he knows this. _So why..._

"Alright, if you want to have dinner earlier, then you'll have to help me!" Al said, snapping Ed out of dreamland. Ed stared at his brother, puzzled as to why he is avoiding everything. But soon have up and smiled.

"Ah! Sure!"

* * *

_Dinner~~_

Ed picked at his food. "Al...what is all this...it looks strange...is it okay to eat it..." he said, groaning that this...weird goo...moved a little without his force of his fork. Al laughed at Ed's grimacing.

Al smiled, trying I hold his laugh. "These recipes are from the neighbours...to cure your flu...even though it looks strange, it's very effective! Brother, you need to eat everything!"

Ed smiled when he forgot that he still had a flu. Then a thought went passed his head. _What if...Al refuses to tell me what happened to him because of my flu...?_ Ed smiled, ignoring the thought. But somehow, still had his doubts. "Al...thank you...but...I can't eat it all...it's too much..."

Al smiled warmly. "Umm...then eat what you can...Brother, you really need to get better as soon as you can..." Al frowned. Ed noticed his brothers misfortune, so he quickened his smile.

"Yes! I'll start now..."

Ed starts eating. He chews the...weird goo...for a moment before swallowing. "Mmm...it's really good~"

_After Dinner~~_

Ed walks around the house. "Ah...Hawkeye really got us a cool place..." he said aloud. He walked past his brother's room, and stops when he noticed the door opened. Al looks at his brother with a regretful face. "Brother...can you take a walk with me?"

Ed knew it was something important, but not something he wanted to hear. "Alright."

* * *

"What a beautiful sky~~~~ It's been a long time since I've seen the sky like this~~~" said Al as he cupped his eyes like pretend binoculars. Ed laughed at his brother's childish manner, but soon does the same thing out of habit. "Yeah...when we used to travel and sleep in the open, we used to see this too..."

Al nodded and giggled slightly. Then he pointed towards the sky at something. "Brother - look! A shooting star! Make a wish quickly!" Ed looked at his brother, who had his eyes closed-is likely wishing for something. Ed smiled-maybe coming out here...was a great idea. Ed beamed as Al opened his eyes. "Al, what did you wish for?"

Al looked at his brother, as if he was suppose to know what he wished. "Of course it's for your body to be restored! What about you? What's your wish?"

Ed looked defeated. Ah...he forgot to wish for something. _Oh, wait, a wish..._ He thought. Then he smiled. He knew what he wanted-lots of money! _But his true wish..._

"...my wish has already been fulfilled..."

"Brother..."Al said with a sad look.

Afterwards, Ed and Al goes back inside and goes to sleep. But, this time, Al fell asleep in Ed's bed. Ed looked at his peaceful looking brother and sighed. What an idiot he was. _But...this was just like back then..._he thought as he laid down beside his brother and soon snored.

* * *

~~End


	18. 5th Day Pt1- Flu and Concerns

_But...this was just like back then...he thought as he laid down beside his brother and soon snored._

* * *

"Mmm...so comfortable~~~" moaned Ed as he rubbed his eyes. He never knew his bed was this soft! But then he noticed something. "Hmm? It seems my flu is gone now! Is it because of Al's cooking?" He said enthusiastically before jumping out of bed and into the hallway, where he meets Al coming out of the living room.

"Brother, how are you feeling today?"

"I'm all better~~~" Danced Ed.

Al smiled and nodded. "That's great~~~ Then, Brother, you should get up and eat breakfast!" He said, making his way into the kitchen.

Ed grimaced. "But...can't you treat a sick person a bit better and let me sleep a little while more?" Al smirked and giggled. "Brother...didn't you just say you're all better...? Anyway, I've prepared breakfast already. Get up! get up~~~"

Ed smiled warmly. He really liked the warmth of family. "I understand..."

* * *

_At breakfast~~_

"Ahh! There's a lot for breakfast today~~ What's the cause for celebration?" Ed said, studying his plate. There were at least eight sides and four main entrées!

Al tilted his head slightly. "It's not, Brother! This is also a formula for your flu. Because there are certain foods that can't be digested properly if you eat them in the evening, that's why I cooked them this morning."

Ed bowed his head. "Al...thank you."

That made Al's right eyebrow go up. "Brother, why are you so formal? If you want to thank me, then finish this!" He pointed at Ed's plate.

"ALL of it?! Al...aren't you afraid I might get a stomache?" Ed said, faking tears.

"This...well...heh heh..." Al laughed before continuing his meal.

* * *

"...finally finished...Al...I might recover from this flu, but get a bad stomache afterwards!" Ed said, getting up.

Al laughed and washed the dishes. "...of course not! Brother, you're really exagerrating. Don't you stress yourself out everyday at work? Eating a bit more doesn't matter."

"But...my buttons are about to burst.." he complained as he rubbed his stomach. No, it felt like it was about to explode! _Why the hell was Al planning to murder his own brother with his stomach..._ Playfully thought Ed.

"But that's because you put them in the wrong way..." Al scolded.

"R-really..." Ed threw on his jacket.

"And look at you...your collar's not even done properly. Come over here, I'll help you..." Al said, fixing his collar on his jacket.

Ed faked more tears and turned Chibi (^w^)"Don't treat me like a kid~~~"

"Brother, don't move around so much...uughh..." Al wavered and held his stomach with his left hand and held his head with his right hand. He took a few steps back and Ed had on his concerned look.

"Al! Are you okay?" Ed stepped closer to his brother, but Al quickly stepped away further and out of reach.

"I...I'm fine! Brother, it's getting late! you should go quickly!" Al said, waving his hands.

"Are you really alright?" Ed said, still not convinced.

"I'm fine..."

"...then I'm going now! If you don't feel well, then take a rest!" Ed said.

"I understand, Brother..."

* * *

~~End


	19. 5th Day Pt2- Accusations and Salt

_"I understand, Brother..."_

* * *

When Ed goes to work, he sees a familiar woman.

"Ah! Hawkeye! Why do you look so...pale?"

Hawkeye turns to Ed and smiles weakly. "I'm fine, Ed, thanks for asking. But the General would like you in his office." and with that, she continued about her way.

* * *

In the General's office, Roy is there waiting for him. Ed ignores saluting (to Roy's dismay) and plopped down on a nearby seat.

Roy looked serious at Ed. "You've come at the right moment, Fullmetal. This murder incident has caused a lot of trouble already, and I'm not in charge of this investigation...I hope you'll be able to help me with this."

Ed looks surprise for a moments, but then he let a smirk pass his lips. "Oh? You actually need my help? That's new."

The door opens and Hawkeye walks in and hands Roy a file. Roy glanced at the file and immediately gave it to Edward, who accepted it and read it.

Ed went wide eyed. "How can this be….." Ed couldn't even talk straight.

"That's why I said I needed your help." Roy sighed.

"How can Al be the murderer?! You must have gotten it wrong!" he screamed, standing up nonchalantly.

Roy looked stern at Ed. "Fullmetal! Calm down! We never said Alphonse was the murderer. He's just a suspect…..that's why we need your help."

"Even if he's just a suspect, I won't accept it! How can you link him with that?! This….this is ridiculous! Do you…..do you have evidence?!" Ed said, throwing the file towards Roy.

Roy barely dodged it. "At the present, we have no direct evidence…..but there are witnesses who claim to have seen a suspicious person….and this suspect's physical appearance was deduced from the eye witness reports…"

Ed gritted his teeth._ Hell...fucking...NO!_ "No that's impossible! That's ridiculous! No matter what you say, there's no way Al could've done…..!"

Roy looked up at Ed. "…..what is it? Did you just think of anything suspicious that Alphonse did recently?"

Ed looked away quickly "Of course not….."

"….."

"I went home one night…..and..."

Hawkeye spoke up, looking concerned through her crimson eyes. "Night?"

"…"

Ed waved his hand. "No…..nothing. I will join this investigation, but please allow me to be the one to catch the murderer!"

Roy knew where this was going, but he had to ask. "Why?"

Ed stepped closer to Roy's desk. He looked, sincere for once. "Please!"

Roy blinked. He never saw this side of Edward before, but he quickly dismissed the thought. "…..alright, I'll let you do that…..but you are not allowed to do anything dangerous….or else I'll immediately revoke your right to this investigation."

Ed nodded, as if what Roy said didn't even matter. "…..yes, I know."

Roy grinned. He knew he could trust Full-Metal anyways. He glanced at Riza. "Then, Lieutenant Hawkeye, please make the preparations on Fullmetal, and we will commence action tonight."

Hawkeye nodded obediently. "Yes, I know." and with that, she left the room quickly.

Ed raised an eyebrow. "….huh? What preparations?"

Roy smirked. "It's the most important part of the mission. You must comply with this..."

* * *

Afterwards, Ed goes to to the Fuhrer's Office to...pour tea-his job. "...ARRGGHHHHHHHH! Why do I have to do such a stupid thing!" growled Ed before he turns to the main hall.

Before Ed goes into the Fuhrer's office, he overhears a conversation between the Fuhrer and Roy outside the door:

The first voice chuckled-ah! That had to be King Bradley. "Hoho...so you are admitting you are an aggressive person?"

Roy's voice soon spoke. "If I were not aggressive, then I would not be in this position, correct?"

Ed closed his eyes. "...huh? What are they talking about..." he whispered to himself before leaning closer to the door.

Ed could almost HEAR King Bradley's smile. "Then you wish to be the youngest Fuhrer in history?"

"Just because I wish to does not mean it can be done just like that...the question is whether you will let me to be in that position..."Roy said, trying to give a hint.

And King Bradley...didn't get the hint -_- , "You really are a talented person."

Roy chuckled, "Haha...thank you for your praise."

Ed continued to listen. "This kind of conversation...is really..." he whispered quite aloud.

Unfortunately, Ed felt a stare at him. "Colonel Elric, are you outside?"

Ed stood up immediately at his boss's voice and stepped inside the office. "Yes, sir! I'm here..."

Roy smirked. "Oh, you were eavesdropping? I didn't know our Secretary had this sort of habit..." Ed gave Roy a beastly stare, but Roy didn't seem to notice. Ed turned away. "What are yout talking about! I was just..."

King Bradley held his hand up. "That's alright. It wasn't an important conversation...however, the tea will become cold if you don't pour it soon..."

Ed soon remembered why he was there, and went over to the table near the door. "Yes...I understand!"

* * *

"Ah! So THIS time, you used SALT instead of SUGAR. What a record you have, Full-Metal..."

Ed growled in annoyance. _Seriously, why was Roy even HERE?!_ "Then don't drink it...sir..." Ed said. He bit his tongue as to not make a mistake and say "Bastard" in front of the Fuhrer.

Roy smirked because he realized Ed's refrain. "Oh, but it's the 'product' of your efforts…"

Ed looked away, blushing._..next time I'll add something new for you!_ He thought evily.

* * *

~~End

Sorry for late updates!

Had to work on novel! ;)

Cookie! :3


	20. 5th Day Pt3- Genius Ed VS Female Ed

_...next time I'll add something new for you! He thought evily._

* * *

_Lunch time~~_

The scene shifts to the break room. Edward sees Falman and Fuery there. He has a choice to eat lunch with either one of them, but Ed sat in between the two and ate his lunch. Falman smiled.

"Well, I haven't seen the short one in a while now, huh? Guess he went right under our noses."

Ed growled at Falman while Fuery snickered slightly. "I'm glad to see you too, Falman." Falman laughed and patted Ed on the back. "Don't take it to heart, short stuff!"

Ed gave him an evil glare.

Falman looked at Ed. "Oh...I'm sorry...am I disturbing you?"

Ed smiled slightly and waved. "Of course not...I'm just...I never heard you call me sh..." Ed stopped and looked constipated.

"Sh..."

"Sho..."

Shorrr..."

Sh..."

Ed went in a corner and sulked. "...sh...short..."

After Falman and Fuery died from laughter, Falman tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry, Ed! Its all because of...laws! Yeah! Because science is everywhere! And knowledge is infinite!" Falman said, not wholly sure where he was going with all of this.

Ed, not knowing that Falman just changed the subject, smiled happily. "That's right!"

Falman lit up in success. "Speaking of which, is it true that you use alchemy to solve your everyday problems?"

Ed sat back in his seat and continued his meal. "Well, I really want to do that, but Al's always saying how alchemy can't solve everything..." Ed's voice trailed off as this mornings events replayed in his mind:

_Al having a little "episode" over his left hand._

_Roy accusing Al of a murder crime._

_Did those two events have...something in common...?_

Falman snapped Ed out of his thoughts. "Alphonse is right~"

Ed looked up and smiled. "I know that...actually, our teacher said exactly the same thing! But perhaps it's because humans are proud creatures..."

Fuery looked at Ed with sympathy. The last time Edward saw his Teacher was the Promise Day. And that was it-she was dead-as far as Ed knew. The only person who was close to being his mother...who was also gone. "Colonel..." he whispered.

Falman must've thought the same thing, because he threw his hands in the air. "Ahhh! Really! Why are we speaking such depressive things over lunch?! Alright! Let's not talk about it! Let's quickly finish our lunch and get back to work~~~"

"I understand..." Ed said, depressed, but soon lit up when he noticed it was a packed lunch that he had for breakfast.

* * *

Ed is still a bit bothered by the files; but he soon forgot about it and walked to his desk. There where heaps of papers-had to be ten feet high._ Damn...more files..._he thought as he plopped down on his chair with a sigh. Yeah-he DEFINITELY won't be able to finish it-in years. "Haha...but who's going to spend all *that* time doing that anyway..._sigh_...it seems there's only one person who'd do that..." -_-

It's the end of the day, and Ed remembers Roy wants him to make preparations for the murder investigation. _Hm...wonder what the 'preparations' are..._he thought. He gave up and let out an exhausted sigh. _...it probably isn't anything good..._

And you know what? Genius Edward strikes again.

* * *

"...YOU?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Ed squealed.

Roy chuckled and smirked."You really are suited to this dress-up, Fullmetal~"

And yes indeed. Roy was right. Ed stood there with curly hair that flounced every time he moved and went down to his lower back, and a red tattered cloak veiled over his shoulders-making him look like a young, slender girl instead of the young, small Full-Metal Alchemist.

Hawkeye fixed his red cloak veil. After all, she was the one who dressed him. Ed squealed (almost like a girl), "THIS IS WHAT YOU MEAN BY 'PREPARATIONS'?!"

"To lure a snake out by giving him what he wants - this is a good strategy! Don't you think you look very alluring? You'll definitely lure out the murderer that way~ Don't you want to find out who the murderer is?" Roy said, unaware of his choice of words.

Ed blushed profusely, and stormed out the office, not even bothered about the clothes anymore. "FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD! I WON'T LET YOU FORGET THIS!"

Roy shrugged at Hawkeye, who was struggling to prevent a smile on her face. "Fullmetal dressed up like this…..it's indeed quite difficult to forget~"

"YOU BASTARD!" Ed's voice could still be heard from down the hallway.

Hawkeye nods, ignoring Ed. "I agree, sir."

Ed's voice is heard from a farther distance. "ARGGHHHHHHH!"

Roy laughed and sat down at his desk very sly and victorious. "He's probably surrounded right now. I should have told him to change out of those clothes before going out like that…."

Hawkeye smirked. "This month's repairing fees will be deducted from your salary..."

Roy shot up from his chair, stared at the ceiling, and stretched his hands. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

* * *

Ed didn't care where he went-as long as he got away from those "swooning" military men from the other hallway. _Really...?_

That's where he saw King Bradley, who giggled at Ed's misfortune, and asked Ed to work overtime to save him the trouble of further embarrassment if he would have left when the others did.

Ed bowed in appreciation. "...Yes sir..."

* * *

~~End

Aha...I think this is my favorite chapter, don't you think?! :D

More is a'comin'! (if that's even a word :P)

C.o.o.k.i.e


	21. 5th Day Pt4- Shirtless and Garden Gloves

_"...Yes sir..."_

* * *

"Ah! It's getting really late...I should leave now. Al's probably freaking out." Ed stood up chuckling. But something white and black caught his eye. Ed turned over to the Fuhrer's desk and sees a family portrait. Ed walks over and picks it up. "Ah! Thats Bradley and his family..." Ed concluded.

Then Ed noticed a younger figure next to King Bradley on the photo.

"Oh? Is this his son? I remember his name is Samuel...he looks happy...a family...like this...speaking of which, its been a long time since I've taken a picture with Al...I should...find sme time to...take a family portrait with him..."

Ed's words started to hold for very long, so he shook his head to wake his sleepy self up. Ed sat the photo down and grabbed his military jacket. "Alright! Alright! Its time to leave~~" He said in a happy tune.

* * *

When Ed returns home, Al's there cooking dinner. Al observes Ed for a while and finally speaks up. "Um, Nii-San? Are you ok? You look a little...green..."

Ed raised his eyebrow, totally confused. He looked green? He went to the bathroom and checked in the mirror. Perfectly fine. A little sleepy, but not GREEN. Ed walked back in the kitchen.

"Al? Ae you feeling...ok?"

"O-of course...why wouldn't I be, Brother?"

"Al...if you feel unwell, you must tell me...I don't want...something bad to happen..." Ed said with his eyebrows arched. He was seriously wondering what was wrong with Al. How come he thought Ed was GREEN?! _Come on..._

Al waved a spatula. "I know, Brother...quickly wash your hands! Dinner will be served shortly!" and with that, Al went back to cooking.

Ed was a little curious for a second, but then he playfully raised his hand. "Yes!" he said in a cute squeal and went to the bathroom sink.

* * *

Ed turned on the sink. He placed his hands underneath and rubbed the orange soap until it lathered. _What is wrong with Al? I really hope its not related to the murders in Central..._Ed's right leg started to wiggle. _Ah...it's...giving out_? Ed's eyes started to drop, and then suddenly shoot up. He was VERY sleepy. Finally, Ed fell down with a soft thud on the bathroom carpet and fell asleep.^_^

Ed yawned. He looked around."It's...dark already? ...How come I fell asleep here?! If I don't go to bed, Al will lecture me!" As so, he stood up, tried to keep balance, and assumed he missed dinner.

"Oh well...I should take a bath first...Ahhhhh~~ How come this is so difficult to take off~~~" Ed struggled with his shirt, trying to lift it. But it is particularly hard to do when it is tightly secured around your waist...and it's dark...and it's cold...and Alphonse is standing right there...wait, what?!

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Al remained silent, but was first to speak. "…Brother….?"

Ed looked at Al with wide eyes. "!.!"

Al looked rather innocent. "….Brother…..you don't have your shirt on…don't you feel cold…?"

Ed looked away from Al. "…..! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry, Al! I had no idea you were in here! I'll go out now!"_ Yeah right Al, like you didn't hear the water running or something?_

Ed just scoffed and walked out of the bathroom.

Al looked surprised, and then picked up Ed's shirt. "Eh? Wait, Brother!"

Ed turned around, and then blushed. "I…why am I blushing…"

Ed, still pretty embarrassed for some odd reason, put on his pajamas and went out the back door of the house.

He gazes at the beautifully groomed garden...wait, they had a garden? Well, whatever, it was still a beautiful sight. All those exotic colorful flowers all harmonize with each other in perfect unison.

But, something caught Ed's eyes. He went over to it and grabbed the pair of garden gloves and inspected them. They were green rubbered gloves that were considerably too big for Al._.so why did he have it...?_ Ed looks in the inside. The inside had initials of the owner-_HR_.

"Oh! So it's here!"

Ed jumped a little, started that Al just appeared out of no where. _But how come I didn't feel his presence..._

"Huh?" Ed asked, wanting more info.

Al pointed to the object Ed held. "The gloves! I've been finding them for ages! I didn't know they'd be here."

Ed looked confused, but looked at Al for anything he may lie about. "...these gloves are yours?"

Al nodded, smiling. "Yup, they are! When I'm weeding I use them, or else I'd cut my fingers." he held his fingers up.

Ed made a sigh of relief. "Oh...so that's the case! And I thought...hahaha..."

Al looked confused, and tilted his head. "What?"

Ed stood up and gave Al the gloves. "Nothing, nothing...let's go back into the house...heheheheh..."

"?"

* * *

~~End

I really appreciate you all. You're all so awesome.

You deserve a life long supply of [insert favorite food here]! :3


	22. 6th Day Pt1- Advice and The Bastard

_"?"_

* * *

Ed wakes up. "Ah...why is the house so...quiet?"

Ed sat up and stretched. "Ah, guess Al hasn't woken up yet."

Ed stands from his bed, and yawns-ignoring the fact that Al would chew him out if he saw that Ed didn't make up his bed. Ed wobbled to the living room...

...and sees an unconscious Alphonse on the ground.

"AL!" Ed screamed, dashing over to his brother's lying body. Ed then picks up Al, grunting because of his still half asleep body strength, and placed him on the soft sofa. Ed paces the floor, hoping Al would wake up from his conscience. He decides to stay home-even though Al doesn't have a good excuse like a fever or such.

"Go to work."

Ed jumped a little. "Al...?" he said as he hurried over to the side of the sofa. Al's eyes were halfway open, barely keeping its strength.

"I said...go to work." Al said, barely whispering now. "I'm just really tired. That's all. Really."

Ed stands up and heads for his clothes. "Ok, Al. If its just tiredness, then I think I can cook the dinner. Hope you get better."

Ed sounded as if he trusted Al's words.

But truthfully, for the first time, Ed didn't believe his younger brother.

* * *

_At the gate of the headquarters~~_

"Aww~~is the Full-Metal Pipsqueak in a sour mood? Is it because you haven't had your breakfast yet? Want me to treat you?"

Ed growled, still walking with Colonel Bastard still at his side. "It's true I didn't have breakfast...but I have no interest in letting you treat me to eat anything!"

Riza (Thankfully) appears, and then salutes to Edward, and then turns to Roy. "General...do you really have nothing else to do?"

"..." Roy stepped back. Ed smirked. _Stupid Bastard. Why don't he just pick the right time to mess with Riza's favorite Alchemist when he actually DID his paperwork..._

Riza looked at Ed, "Colonel Elric, what happened? Can you tell me? Perhaps I may be able to help!"

Ed smiled weakly. _Man, Riza was just too much of a nice person._ "Lieutenant Hawkeye...it's because of Al...there's really something wrong with his body...this morning he fainted..."

Riza went wide eyed. Roy stood forward once again and yelled. "He fainted?! Then how is he now?"

Ed shrugged. "He told me that he was alright now...but...I'm very worried...there's something wrong with his body, yet he didn't tell me...as a brother...I..."

Riza went back to normal. "Alphonse just didn't want to make you worried."

"But..."

Riza nodded. "All you need to do is show your worry naturally, and that will be fine. Alphonse is a considerate younger brother...he'll understand what you're thinking."

Ed looked at Riza with determination...and thanks. "Yes, I understand...thank you, Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

Roy butts in once again. "Then you should go home early after work today. It's not everyday you can do something for your little brother~~"

Ed went Chibi and flailed his arms everywhere. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! YOU BASTARD...EXPLAIN THAT!"

"By its literal meaning, of course~~~" Roy said with a smirk.

But then he turned his attention to Hawkeye.

"And why, Hawkeye?! Why did you salute to Ed and not me~~?"

Hawkeye rolled her eyes. "General..."

* * *

~~End

I'm going to post two more chapters today

Because that will be the end of this Day.

Panda tomorrow, I'll post the other day.

Because the next Day is a holiday they all undergo! :)

Fair deal?

Then cookie! :3


	23. 6th Day Pt2- Shooting Stars and Pancakes

_"General..."_

* * *

If you was the Secretary for the Fuhrer, you would most likely be working your behind off. That's just something you would do, right? Because you are now someone who the Fuhrer trusted enough to allow in their presence. And only a few people are accepted. And since you were chosen, you would do everything in your power to keep that trust, am I right?

Guess what Secretary Edward Elric is doing?

Go ahead, guess.

...

...

...

Yep, sleeping.

"...Should...we wake...him..." Said a mysterious voice.

The second mysterious voice shoots its head and smiled. "No...let him sleep a bit more..."

Ed started to fidget in his sleep. "Mom...Al..." he mumbled.

"..."

"Never mind...alright...let him sleep..."

* * *

Hours later~~

Ed yawned. He sat up and stretched. "Mmmm...huh...? Where...this is...I...I fell asleep...this jacket...it's..." Ed felt the warm large jacket over his body.

King Bradley looked up from his work. "Did you sleep well?"

Ed looked surprised at first, but then noticed he was slacking in his work...in front of his boss. "Fuhrer! I..."

King Bradley chuckled and smiled. "Mustang popped in and saw you sleeping, so he suggested you continued to sleep and left his jacket. I'll return it to him personally. Ah! Also! Has there been too much work lately? Can your body handle it?"

_Roy...did that..._Ed waved his hands and blushed embarrassingly. "I...I'm okay with it! I'm just..."

King Bradley nodded understandably. "I think that's all for today! You should go home and get some rest! Don't let your brother worry about you."

Ed blushed even redder. He stood off the soft couch. "Ah! I understand! Thank you!"

* * *

_Home~~_

"Ah! Brother! I'm so glad your home! I'll start dinner right away..." and with that, Al stood from the couch, but quickly sat back down and groaned and held his head.

Ed waved his hands. "Didn't you hear me earlier? I'M going to cook dinner! You just relax!"

Al's jaw would have fallen to the ground and stolen by countless of Al's fangirls.

"Huh...?" Al stuttered, but too late-Ed was already in the kitchen.

"Well I feel like it today, okay? I don't like it that you're the one cooking everyday, okay? Why...why do you have to ask so much..."

Al jumped off the sofa. "Thank you, Brother!"

Ed blushed, grabbing a pot. "Why are you thanking me...that's so out of the blue!"

Al came into the kitchen. "Let's do it together, alright?"

Ed huffed. "I can do it! Al, you should go and rest!"

Al went into puppy eyes. "I just want to cook with you...can't Brother grant me this one wish?" [Al...you manipulative person, you! XD]

Ed had one of those head tear drop thingies. "Really...alright! Let's do it together then!" he raised the spatula in the air.

"Yup!" Al said just as enthusiastic, holding up a mixing spoon.

* * *

"..."

"Um...Al? What do you think would happen if I put this in here...would it make pancakes...?"

Al looked over at Ed, who held a pan...

...and a cake.

Al had one of those head tear drop thingies. "Really, Brother? A pan and a piece of cake does NOT make pancakes...and why are you suggesting PANCAKES for dinner...?"

From that moment on, Al just KNEW he was the older brother here...

* * *

_After dinner~~_

Ed roams around the house. "...Hm...wonder where Al is?"

Finally, he opened the back door and sees Al in the garden.

"Al...what are you doing here?" Ed said, heading his way to his brother.

Al turned around happily. "Look, Brother! There's firefly grass [alternative translation: hotarugusa] in our garden~~~"

Ed looked curiously over Al's shoulder. "Firefly grass? What's that?"

Al giggled. "It's a plant that has blue flowers! Firefly grass only blooms during the night, and its petals will glow like the wings of fireflies. A legend has it that if you hold it to your chest and pray while it's in bloom, then the person you're thinking of will be able to feel it, no matter how far away he is…."

Ed laughed. "Al….you actually believe in that kind of thing…."

Al looked playfully defensive. "Brother….even if we don't have this flower…if we were separated….you'd still be able to feel my thoughts, right…."

Ed smiles and answers, "…yes…..of course I will….."

* * *

Afterwards, Ed and Al decides to take a walk outside.

Al looked at the dark sky. "The night sky is so beautiful~ It's been a long time since I've looked at the sky~ look! A shooting star! Make a wish now!"

Ed looked at Al, who closed his eyes, scrunched his nose, and crossed his fingers. "Al, what kind of wish did you make?"

Al finished his wish and looked at his brother. "Of course I wished for your recovery! What about you?" [referring to Ed getting his limbs back]

Ed looked at the sky. " Like I said before...my wish has already been granted."

"Brother…."

* * *

The two boys walk back to the garden.

"Hey Al! What are you doing?"

"Ah, Brother! I'm looking at the stars!"

"Stars?" Ed looked up also.

Al smiled. "Yup! Look! Those two sparkling stars, they look like mom's eyes...a really gentle feeling..." he pointed at two of the most sparkling twinkles in the sky.

Ed looked at the stars thoughtfully. "Is that so...Al..."

Al looked alarmed. "Brother!"

Ed's gaze didn't waver from the stars. "Hmm?"

A started his way to the door. "It's already late, you should go to bed now."

Ed heard the door close, but still replied. "Ah, ok, ok..." he whispered.

"..."

"Mom's...eyes...?"

* * *

~~End

Such a sweet chapter~~!

More to come! XD

Have a cookie! :3


	24. 6th Day Pt3- Lunch and Happiness

_"Mom's...eyes...?"_

* * *

Tea pouring time. _Damn_... King Bradley smiled, trying to cheer his guest. "Tomorrow's a holiday….what a pity I can't drink your improved tea tomorrow."

Ed smiled at the compliment. Roy smirks as Ed gave him his tea. "What a blessing I don't need to suffer through the horrible tea tomorrow!"

Ed growled. This Bastard REALLY knew how to ruin his holiday spirit. "Well you don't have to drink it if you don't want to!" he spat.

Roy looked thoughtfully around the room. "Ah….that depends on my mood~"

"To tell the truth, I rather enjoy drinking your tea." chuckled the eldest man.

Ed blushed. "…eh?"

"To watch you slowly "grow"…..that is a rather pleasurable pastime."

"Fuhrer…." Ed had soft eyes, taking the words in. Those words...reminded him of his mother's words of Ed and Al's study in Alchemy.

"If he would grow in, oh I don't know, HEIGHT, then that would be a good thing too~" Roy chuckles.

"None of your business!" Ed growled, tempting to throw hot tea at Roy.

* * *

Ed meets Breda at the front desk, and he'll talk to Breda about Hawkeye.

"...Lieutenant Hawkeye is really awesome!"

"Well of course! She an expert in rifles."

"An expert in rifles?!"

"You know what her codename used to be in the battlefield?"

"Codename?!" Ed looked flabbergasted.

"Her code name was - 'Hawk-eye'!" [note: this refers to the animal, not her name.]

"Hawk-eye?!"

"That's right! And at that time, there was the rumor that as long as there was 'Hawk-eye' to watch over them, then everyone could move forward!"

"That's really awesome~" Ed said with a smile.

"And also, no matter what distance she was shooting from, she'd be very accurate! A bullseye!" Breda made a motion with his hands to represent a target and a bullet that successfully landed on the target.

"Heh...no wonder Mustang is so afraid of her..." Ed said with a groan.

* * *

_Lunch time~~_

_Damn...just the person I DIDN'T want to see..._ Ed thought as he entered the Break room to eat.

Roy smirked and stopped his lunch. "What? Does it make you so uncomfortable to have lunch with me?"

"How would it be...to be able to have lunch with the future Fuhrer...that should be an honour..." Ed sarcastically stressed.

Roy looked rather...seductively. _What is with that weird face_... Ed thought cluelessly. Roy finally broke the silence. "Hm…but how come I don't get that feeling from daily interaction with you?"

Ed scoffed and sat down beside Roy and opened his lunch. "Well that's your problem….but speaking of which, I've always wondered what your plans are after you become Fuhrer!"

"This….you really want to know?" Roy said with amusement.

"If you don't talk about it, that's fine with me too!" Ed said, trying to hide his faint blush.

Roy shrugged. "My wish is fairly simple…."

Ed looked confused. He expected something like lots of money, or tons of women, or even power. "Simple…?"

Roy looked serious. "Of course, my wish is-" Roy draws a breath. "….to make all the women in this country happy ~"

"…." O.o

"…." ^_^

"…." -_- '

"Hey! Don't have that expression on just because you're not female~" Roy said with playful defense.

Ed waved his hands n the air. "Who would sulk over THAT kind of reason?! You think all the women in this country will be happy just by wearing miniskirts? Is your brain is really flooded with water or what?"

Roy rolled his eyes. "…..then you tell me what you think would make a woman happy."

Ed blushed, but then looked away. "I…I'm not a woman…."

"Even if you aren't, you'd have SOME idea at the very least."

"Ugh….a woman's happiness….of course it's to have a happy family….healthy parents…..a husband who stays by her side…..and cute kids…..hey wait, why do I have to answer that question?!" Ed blushed even redder, but glared at Roy-who could see the blushing.

Roy giggled. "Even though you're not a woman, you really do understand what a woman wants."

Ed stood up, still blushing. "So you're just playing with me?! I'm leaving now! Psshh~"

Roy smirks. "Aren't you going to eat your lunch?"

"NO!" *Slams door*

Ed stomped down the hallways, but looked down at his feet. "Happiness…can I really do that…."

* * *

~~End

Aha...I enjoy writing Roy and Ed conversations...

...maybe even a little bit TOO much... O_o

The holiday special is going to be tomorrow! :3

Cookie~~! :D


	25. 7th Holiday Prologue

_"Happiness…can I really do that…."_

* * *

Ed is tossing and turning on his bed, and finally groaned. "UGH!...What is this...it wasn't easy getting a holiday to sleep in...why can't I get to sleep...AHHHHHHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" he sat up, weak in the strength and eyes.

Ed ruffles his messy hair. "*Sigh*...is Al awake already? He's washing the clothes~~~ Al...huh? That's...no...it's definitely just me...how is it possible that Al's body just turned transparent...! Right...I should sleep a bit more..."

Ed plopped back on his bed and closed his eyes.

Fifteen seconds later, they popped right open.

Edward Elric is NOT amused.

He got up completely once again from his comfortable spot and decided to go out for the holiday.

* * *

~~End (not really...)

I stopped here because at this point in the game,

You can chose from three options:

1.) Go out with Al for the holiday

2.) Go out with Roy for the holiday

3.) Go out by yourself

They are all pretty amusing in SOME way

So my goal is to post ALL OF THEM today!

Just for you all! :D

You can pick whichever option by yourself during the game...

And let's say you don't want to read about Ed going by himself.

You can TOTALLY skip it...

...because they all end the same way. :3

Have a cookie! :3


	26. Holiday- Am I Really Alone Today?

_He got up completely once again from his comfortable spot and decided to go out for the holiday._

* * *

"OI! I think I want to enjoy this holiday alone..." Ed mumbled as he stepped out the door.

But as he went down the street, he felt a single raindrop.

Then another.

Then multiple drops hit his face.

Darn.

As the rain started to pour, Ed ran undercover under a nearby building. Ed watched the rain pour and the people frantically trying to get home due to the sudden change in weather.

"Ah, glad I found cover...Al would have been the one who had to wash my clothes..." sad Ed as he caught his breath.

Another figure raced under the shelter beside Ed. Ed looked over at the panting tall figure...

...who looked EXACTLY like Roy Mustang.

"...!"

Roy looked up and smiled tiredly. "Hey! Fullmetal, are you getting shelter from the rain too?"

Ed turned the other way and blushed. "I'm even seeing you on a holiday...I'm really getting back luck...no wonder it started to rain..."

Roy smirked and sat up straight. "...there's really no need for you to have that expression...it must be fate, don't you think ~ Fullmetal~" he said with a cute little tune in his voice.

Ed looked at Roy for a minute, but as soon as he felt another blush coming in, he whipped his face another direction. "Hmph! I don't think so at all!"

"..."

"..."

* * *

_After a few minutes~~_

Ed looked at Roy from the corner of his eye."..."

Roy, surprisingly, saw it. "...is there something you want to say, Fullmetal?"

Ed blushed as his eyes went big. He pointed his finger at Roy. "You! Don't stare at me! Go that way! There's a lot of room here! Why do we have to stand together under this roof!"

Roy smirked at Ed's embarrassment. "...this is a public place, is it not? It's my freedom to stand wherever I want~"

"Alright! I'm leaving now! You can stand there all you want!" Ed scoffed.

Roy had a glimmer of light shine in his moonlit eyes. "Hmm ~~~ that's a good idea! Getting wet in the rain might do you some good."

"?" Ed tilted his head in confusion. "Because what?"

Roy smirked and glared at Ed with the corners of his eyes. "...because I heard a bean can grow more quickly with a bit of water!"

Ed became irratated and threw his hands in the air. "YOU! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN THAT CAN'T GROW AND CAN'T BE SEEN NO MATTER WHAT?!"

Roy laughed slightly. "...don't over react~~" and with that, Roy grabbed Ed's arm.

Ed, caught of guard, started to yank from the older man. "Let me go!"

Roy became really serious and leaned in near Ed's ear. "Fullmetal...I need to talk to you about something..." he whispered.

Ed blushed. This isn't...what he THINK it is..."Well sorry! I'm n-not interested!"

Roy looked concerned. "Even if it's about your brother, you're still not interested?"

Ed looked even more surprised and confused. "What...what are you talking about..."

Roy was puzzled, but continued. "Your brother's body...are you sure he's fully restored...? There's really nothing wrong?"

Ed blushed, ashamed that he thought Roy was going to do something ELSE, [aha...your one imaginative kid, Edward! XD] "..I...I don't understand what you're talking about...Al is fine...no need for your concern!"

Roy looked stern, not fully believing the teen. "Fullmetal! You truely have nothing to tell me?!"

Ed thought carefully on his next words. Ed wanted to get to the bottom of this himself. A stupid act, but he...didn't want to lose Al. Not when family warmth had become second nature. "...nothing...but thank you for your concern!"

Roy looked saddened. "...you really don't trust me at all, do you...?"

Ed felt his stomach drop and his throat sore. He didn't mean it like THAT! Gosh, now I'm feeling guilty..."...no...nothing like that...We're fine...I...I have some business to attend to...the rain's about to stop...I'm going now...thank you for your concern..." Ed bowed slightly and went off.

Roy stared a the disappearing teen. "..."

* * *

"Ah, I think it would be best for me to just...go back home." said Ed as he approached the front door. He opened it and attempted to find his brother, but...

...Al was missing.

Ed punched a wall. "Damnit! Was he kidnapped...what should I do..."

As he paces back and forth, he sees a note on the table that reads: If you want to see your brother again, come and find us!

"Oh...shit..." Ed whispered. He needs to find clues in order to find Al. "Huh? There's something on the back of this note..." Ed said slowly as he flipped the note.

Clear sky and green grass, sun and water; the black soldier and golden goddess...

"A clue!" Ed exclaimed. He thought for a minute. _Where would I find a clear sky and green grass with the sun and water... Ah! The park!_

Ed started to the door as quickly as he could, taking the note with him.

_But what is the black soldier and the golden goddess..._Ed thought as he arrived at the park.

* * *

_~~Park_

Ed looks around and sees Hawkeye with her dog, Balck Hayate.

"Ah! Black soldier, golden goddess!" Ed yelped as he saw a note beside the unaware Riza.

Ed nods to Riza, and then reads the note.

Strewn everywhere and crowded; in the youth's hands it shall revive.

"The market place" Riza said. Ed nodded in Riza's contribution, and soon arrived at his destination. Everywhere, the wares are "strewn everywhere" and its also crowded. "But who is the 'youth' " Ed said, while pulsing through the crowd.

Then, somehwere off in the distance, he overhears someone.

Fuery, you're really great! You can even fix something that's as badly broken as this! Just like a doctor!"

Fuery blushed. "It's nothing, really..."

The stranger patted Fuery's shoulder. "Don't be so humble! You're really great!"

Ed goes forward to ask Fury whether he's got a note or not. Fury doesn't know what he's talking about, but the stranger remembers someone giving a note to Fury.

The endless sea of learning, the mountain of books without a road; patience, the answer without hestitation.

* * *

Ed gasped. The library was SOOOO far! The "mountain of books" refers to the library (duh). Now, Ed needs to find the person who can "answer without hesitation."

Inside, Sheska's praising Falman for being able to answer all her questions without hesitation. Falman says it's nothing compared to her memory.

Sheska clapped her hands. "You have a really good memory!"

Falman smiled. "Well, anyone can do the same if they read something a few times. Oh? Colonel Elric, what brings you here?"

Ed's found his man! Sheska points out there's a note between the pages of Falman's book.

Heaven's place, the place of rest; busy back and forth to entertain a guest.

As he stopped at the residential area, Ed sees Breda, who looks scared. "Get away from me~ Agghhhhh~!"

He's being chased by a dog and drops something. It's the note Ed's looking for!

If we meet by chance, how would you know it's not fate.

* * *

"Geez! This is so exhausting..." Ed finally said with a huff. But he continued his way to the train station. This is for Al. He had to save his brother! Ed was snapped out of his thoughts as he was approached by a flower girl.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I left my money at home..." Ed said sadly. He really wished he had his wallet, for the girl looked homeless, and all she owned was the rags she wore and the flowers she held. Luckily, Havoc comes along and buy two flowers.

"There! I paid for me AND Ed. Now I don't owe you that 20 cents..." Havoc said. "May God bless you!" she says, and running off. Havoc replies, "Heh, if you'll bless me, then that's enough."

"I'll bless you! Goodbye!" she said with a wave.

"It's not bad...getting a blessing from a flower girl..." Havoc said with a pedophile face.

Ed's surprised. _Did Havoc REALLY become THAT desperate?!_ "Havoc, what are you doing here?"

Havoc threw a cigarette in his mouth. "I'm waiting for fate, of course!"

"Fate?" =_=;

Havoc gave Ed the flower. "Yes! Even though it's by chance, who's to say I won't meet a beautiful girl on her travels and have a relationship with her?"

Ed looked tried, "You...really are...eh?! Let me see the flower in your hand!"

Havoc raised his flower. "What? You want this?"

Ed shook his head. "No! I want to look at the piece of paper in there!"

The darkness, the forgotten corner; the light of the flame, burns vigorously.

Ed gulped.

The dark alley.

* * *

"This is the dark place...but why isn't anyone here?" Ed looked around cautiously.

"...aren't I a person?" said a mysterious voice.

Ed spun around. "Who...who are you?!"

* * *

*Ok ok, PAUSE!*

*Warning! Ed is going to curse REALLY badly...

...and probably going to go crazy as to who exactly was the mysterious voice.

You have been warned.*

* * *

Roy appears and chuckles. "Why are you so nervous? Are you scared so easily, Fullmetal?"

Ed's eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets. "WHY THE FUCK?! WAS THAT A FUCKING PRANK, YOU BASTARD!" Ed yelled as he stomped closer to Roy, who backed up.

"Calm down, Full-Metal Pipsqueak! You'll grow shorter if you do that..."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, ASSHOLE?!" Ed screamed as he threw punches at Roy.

But that didn't last long, because Ed was really tired from running around all around town.

"Why is it that person who won't leave me alone...?" Ed said, breathless.

Roy looked shocked. "'That person who won't leave you alone'?! Why do you describe me as such? We just met here by coincidence!"

"Who'd want to meet YOU by coincidence?! I'm just in really bad luck!"

"Anyway, what are you doing here? You're not here to catch ghosts, are you?"

"I don't have that kind of time to do such a ridiculous thing! Anyway, I don't believe in ghosts!"

"I don't believe them either ~~~ But I am rather curious as to who put that note on your back..."

"Note?! How...why is it on my back?!"

Unafraid of the cold, to control all living things on this earth; I come by invitation, and that is good.

Ed grunted. Great, just **fucking** great. As Ed is about to leave, Roy calls out, "Hey! I helped you find what you wanted, aren't you going to thank me?"

"I didn't find it on you, so why do I have to thank you?!"

"But if I didn't tell you, you wouldn't have known where the note was, right?"

"You...fine. Thank you, General!"

"Don't let anyone put notes on you anymore~~~"

"None of your business!"

* * *

At Central Headquarters, the receptionist welcomes Ed, saying, "The Fuhrer's already waiting for you in his office!"

Ed looks surprised. "He's...already waiting in his office?!"

"Yes, please go there quickly!" she said with a smile.

"I...I understand!" and with that, Ed ran down the corridors.

When Ed gets to the door of the Fuhrer's office, he hears the following:

"Fuhrer! Please don't be like this! No!"

Ed's eyes widen in shock. "Al! It's Al's voice! Al! Al..." _No, the Fuhrer couldn't have...NO. WAY!_ Ed dashed into the room.

* * *

"...you can't possibly put lemon tea into milk! Eh? Brother, you're here?" Al said with a smile.

The Fuhrer was sitting on his desk and Al was sitting comfortably on the sofa.

Ed was confused, tired, and inpatient. "...Al? Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

King Bradley replies, "Well, it's like this. I was thinking of taking care of the documents I'll need tomorrow, so I went over to your house to see if you were there, but only your brother was home..."

Al adds, "Because the Fuhrer wanted to drink lemon tea while he was working, that's why I came over to brew tea for him!"

Ed looked surprised. "That's...that's it?!"

Al nodded. "Yup."

"But...but those notes..." Ed gestured the papers out of his pocket.

"What notes?" Al asked as Ed handed him the notes.

"I followed the clues on these notes to find you!" Ed explained.

After Al examined the notes, he looked up at his brother. "Huh? But I didn't leave you any notes!"

King Bradley interrupts. "I asked Mustang to tell you that your brother would be with me. What happened? Didn't he tell you?"

Ed sputtered. "So...so it really was him playing with me~~! I'll have you remember that, Roy Mustang~~!" he raised his fist in the air.

Well, that was bad timing...

"Mr. Secretary, what is it you wish me to remember?"

"You-!" Ed growled, turning over to Roy who just entered the room?

"What about me?" Roy shrugged innocently.

"You...you were playing me!"

"Playing you? But didn't you get here smoothly?"

"You-!"

"Brother, please don't be like that..." Al said innocently.

Ed crossed his arms and refused to look at Roy. "Hmph!"

Roy smirked. "Your temper is really big~~"

"It's none of your business!"

King Bradley asks Roy to take the Elric brothers home. Ed's surprised. "I thought you wanted to take care of the documents..."

"It's alright. I've already wasted much of your time already..."

"Then...we'll leave now."

After they leave, King Bradley asks Roy, "So, what are your plans now?"

"you are talking about...?"

"If you have something to attend to, you can leave first too."

"And what if I have nothing to attend to?"

"Then go find something to do."

"I understand..."

* * *

_Home~~_

Ed and Al went through the door.

"Ah, that was a racket, wasn't it Al?" Ed said.

No answer.

Ed looked confused at Al, who just stood there with his back towards Ed.

"Right?"

No answer.

"Al...?"

Al's body tipped over, falling down to the ground with a loud thud.

**"AL!"**

* * *

~~End

So...long D:

But don't worry-I WILL go through the next two!

Wish me luck (I'm gonna need it!)

Cookie! :3


	27. Holiday- I Win Again, Alphonse!

_He got up completely once again from his comfortable spot and decided to go out for the holiday._

* * *

"Hm...I wonder if Al is ok with going out today..." Ed said as he made his way to the laundry room.

"Al~~~~" Ed sang.

Al looked up from pouring soap powder in the washing machine. "What is it, Brother?"

Ed raised his hands. "Let's go out!"

Al raised an eyebrow. "Go out?"

Ed smiled. "Yeah! Didn't you say before it's been a long time since we went out together? Since I don't need to go back to the headquarters today, of course we should use this opportunity!"

"But...I haven't finished with the house cleaning..." Al said, whole remembering the laundry, dusting, cooking and washing dishes that needs to be done.

Ed flaked his arms all around and grabbed Al's wrist. "You can do that later when we come back! Come on, come on...let's go!" he pulled lightly.

Al restrained slightly. "But..."

Ed pulled harder. "No buts~~~. He sang.

Al gave up and allowed Ed to guide him out of the laundry room. "Brother..."

* * *

*WARNING! Religious offending*

When they go out, they feel a couple of raindrops. Ed gets annoyed. "DAMN YOU GOD! Why does it have to rain when I get a holiday..."

Al looked tired at Ed. Geez, how long is Ed going to resist the religion... "Brother...I'm sure those two things aren't related."

Ed huffed. "But it's His fault I'm in a bad mood now! It's His fault we're here sheltering from the rain! ARGHHHHHH! I don't like it!" Ed scratched his head in frustration. He really didn't blame God for all of this-he was just recalling...

...Mother...

Ed was a teenager who was forced to believe in God. But still, he believed the practice. But after so many things happened to the Elric's back then, he blamed everything on God. That was just his way of saying, "I did something wrong, and I know I did, it's just that I'm too naive and too insecure to say so."

Al laughed slightly. "Brother...you're exaggerating! But I think getting wet is a good thing..."

"Eh? Al, you want to get wet?! No you can't do that! You just got little better, how can you get wet?! What if you get a cold?! Don't do stupid things..."

Al nodded. "I understand, Brother...but, I have my own reasons."

Ed tilted his head. "Your own reasons?"

Al smiled. "Do you remember when I was still in that armor, you didn't let me get wet? So I wouldn't get wet in the rain...but I wouldn't have been able to feel the rain anyway...perhaps Brother, you'll think this sounds funny...but I...I want to know how it feels like to get wet in the rain..."

Ed looked sorry-full at his inexperienced little brother. "Al..."

Al blushed and shook his head. "I really am weird! Please don't mind me..."

A dead silence rushed in, but since we are talking about Ed, things get lively really quickly.

"Al, let's have a race to see who can get to the market place first!"

"Eh?" Al said, caught off guard.

"Ready...go!" *runs off*

"Brother, you cheater! You didn't even say 'set'!" Al yelled as he started to run after his brother.

Ed looked back and stuck his tongue at Al. "You're too slow~~"

"I won't let you get away with it!" Al said determined, as he picked up his pace.

"Come and get me~~~"

"Just you wait!"

* * *

At the market place, Ed gloats over winning. Al says he cheated, but Ed doesn't care. "Making excuses is the worst thing~~~" Al smirks the exact way Roy does, just to see the expression Ed would do if he recognized it.

Ed recognized it, alright. He blushed and looked away. "I did not! It was you who..." Ed's voice trailed off as his gaze went to above himself. He smiled. "The sky's clear now...Al, you look so much better when you smile..."

Al smiled back warmly. "Brother..."

Ed looked softly at his brother, but instantly looked evilly. "Hey, wanna race again to make our clothes dry?" Ed said.

Al showed determined once again. "I'm not going to lose this time! Just tell me when to start!"

"Then let's start now! Ready...go!" and with that, Ed started to sprint.

Al ran in shock. "Brother, you started off without me again!"

* * *

Afterwards, Al wants to go to the library on their way home.

"Ok, Al!"

* * *

_Library~~_

Sheska tells Al that since his library card was issued by the Central Headquarters, his borrowing limit is up to 100 books, and that he's currently borrowed 27 books. Al wants to renew his books, to which Ed teases him. "But it doesn't matter, Brother. We have a lot of room at our house…."

"That's not the point…..oh well, I'll go in with you in case you become too attached to here!" teased Edward as they stalked farther into the library.

When they go into the heart of the library, Ed remarks this place is the same as before – just like a maze. Al agrees, saying "You'll have to keep up with me!"

"First walk forward past 2 book shelves. Then turn left and walk past 3 bookshelves until the very end. Then turn right past one bookshelf. Lastly, turn right – we're here, Brother!" He's happy to have found the book he's been searching for so long.

Ed says, "If you're the one borrowing this, I'm afraid other people won't be able to borrow this for a long time~"

Darkness.

Ed and Al looked around, trying to see through the dark. Al groans. "Ah~~The electricity has stopped for some reason. Now we have to go back to the counter the same way as we got in..." Al groaned because since the power is off, Sheska has to search Al and Ed for any books. Thats the policy, s that no be steals any books from the library without checking them out.

Ed holds a finger to his lips."Hush~ don't say anything. I think I can hear voices from over there!"

"What voices?"

"Sheska's I think. Okay, let's find the way out!"

Al opened his mouth to yell at Ed that it was against the policy, but he realized that he either didn't want to go through the dumb long process. (And I'm sure you don't either.) So instead, Al said, "Can you remember the way, Brother?"

Ed shrugged. "I guess so…"

Ed felt around the wall. When they were younger, they made an escape route through the wall and covered it in paper that camouflaged. Dumb idea, but it helped them out a LOT when they didn't feel like checking out books (especially since Ed went over the 100 book limit in one week.)

Ed pushed the paper inward and he and Al slid through with the book secured.

* * *

At the end of the day, Ed comments on how happy he is, since they haven't done this for such a long time. It reminds him of when they were young. Al asks if he reminisces about the past. Ed asks why Al says that.

Al brushes it off. "Never mind….as long as I'm with you…..whether it's before…..or now…."

Ed looked at Al, curious as to why Al was pausing in between words and why he looked so pale. "Al…..are you alright….you look a bit unwell….is it to do with your body?"

Al shook his head. "Not at all! I'm just thinking about what to cook for dinner tonight…"

When they get back home, Ed stands on the sofa and flexes his muscles. "Need you ask? Tonight, I – the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric, will prepare tonight's dinner~"

"…" ^_^

"…" =_=

"…" ^_^

"…" =_=;

"Al~! What's with that expression!"

"Brother….are you alright?" Al asked before he laughed loudly.

Ed blushed. "What kind of a question is that? Must there be something wrong with my brain everytime I offer to cook?"

Al, who finished his laughing fit, wiped the tears from his eyes. "I don't mean it that way…."

"Then just sit here while I make dinner!" Ed said as he jumped off the sofa.

Al raised his eyebrow. "But…..do you really know how to cook?"

Ed closed his eyes and grinned widely. "Ha! What are you talking about? It's not like cooking is anymore difficult than alchemy?!"

"Even though that's the case….Brother….you…"

"Just sit here and let me take care of things!"

"Umm…..okay…."

* * *

*loud clashing sound of pots and pans*

Al stiffens. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let an Alchemist cook. Al then hears the following:

"Agghhhh!"

"What's this….?"

"Ohmahgosh IT'S ON FIRE!"

"Agghhhhh what do I do now?!"

Al sighs and goes into the kitchen. He offers to help, saying "It's more fun if we both do it together~"

Suddenly, Al's head started to throb, Al groaned loudly and gripped his forehead, that started to swell and turn hot and red in seconds. Ed looks shocked, and gasped when Al fell down to the ground with a loud thud.

**"AL!"**

* * *

~~End

Aha, another pretty long one!

Keep rooting for me!

I only have ONE MORE TO GO! :D

*dies*

Cookeh! -.-.-.-(new spelling of "Cookie".) ':3


	28. Holiday- Roy, Are You Flirting With Me!

_He got up completely once again from his comfortable spot and decided to go out for the holiday._

* * *

"I remember that guy's number should be..." Ed said as he picked up the phone and dialed.

**"Hello~ This is Roy Mustang."**

"Hey...it's me..."

**"Fullmetal? It's not often you call me~ What is it?"**

"...It's...no...that...ah, never mind! Forget it! Sorry for bothering you! Bye!"

**"...wait."**

"What is it?" asks Ed.

**"Since it's a holiday, do you want to go out with me?"**

"..."

Ed looks surprised and smirks. "Eh? Our Roy Mustang actually has no beautiful woman to spend his holiday with? It seems your charisma is waning~"

**"...ah, but occasionally, it's not a bad idea to strengthen our relationship~ aren't I correct, Mr. Secretary?"**

Ed could almost FEEL the smirk Roy gave. "Heh heh...you're really a smart General; you don't even waste your holiday to take the opportunity to climb up the [social] ladder, huh?"

**"This is called 'efficient use of time'."**

"...phoning you was really a mistake...tell me the time and place!"

Roy chuckled.** "Hoho...we'll meet 30 mins later at the train station. Don't be late, Fullmetal~~"**

Ed growled. "Troublesome! I know! Bye!"

After he hung up, Ed asks himself whether there's something wrong with his brain or not. XD

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..." _Does this stupid fool don't see me?!_

"..."

"...Roy Mustang, where the hell are you looking?!"

Roy looked surprised and looked down at Ed. "...Ah?! So you're here, Fullmetal~ So sorry, sorry. There were so many people, I couldn't see you at all~~~"

Ed gritted his teeth and waved his hands everywhere. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN'T SEE THEM WHEN THEY'RE IN FRONT OF YOU BECAUSE THEY'RE A MINISCULE SPECK?!"

Roy smiled. "Making such a racket in front of so many people will hurt the reputation of the military, Mr. Secretary."

Ed stomped his foot. "You bastard...! One of these days I'm gonna take care of you..."

Roy held his cupped hand to his hear and bent down a little. "Hm? What is it? Is there anything else our Mr. Secretary needs help with?"

"Oh nothing much~ I was just thinking, our General is always considering the reputation of the military...compared to someone like me, it's really a big difference, and I so need to learn from that!" Ed yelled sarcastically.

"To find a good example and learning from them is indeed a good thing. You've improved, Fullmetal~" Roy scolded.

"...are you going to go elsewhere or not!"

* * *

Then, it suddenly rains.

"WHAT THE HELL? It was perfectly fine just a minute ago..." Ed growled. Roy replies it's quite common to have sudden showers in this kind of season, and that in any event it'd be more practical to find a shelter. Ed mumbles at how seeing Roy has given him bad luck.

Because of the rain, they decide that the library should pass up some time.

* * *

Ed's unhappy because he's hungry and it's raining outside. Roy's surprised that Ed even needs food - "Observing your height, it seems you don't eat much~"

Ed had those vampire teeth looking things. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MICROSCOPIC BEAN THAT CAN'T EVER GROW?!"

"..." Roy only smirked with seduction in the corner of his eyes.

(Ah~~I just imagined that he was doing that to me. I would die and melt of ecstasy. XD)

Ed growled. "What the hell...why do I have to be hungry and stuck in the library at the same time...and wasting energy arguing with you...Agghhh...this really is the unluckiest day of my life~~~"

Roy shrugged. "Hey Hey~~ I ditched other beautiful women just to go out with you~~~ You aren't even thanking me for that? Fullmetal?"

Ed missed the flirt comment. "If your humble subordinate is not mistaken, it was the General who wanted to improve his relationship with me~ Isn't that so, General?"

"...I admit I did say that, but doesn't it take two to improve a relationship? Ed."

"...I...I have no interest in furthering our relationship! Why don't you go find those higher ups? Or maybe their daughters too..."

"Oh my, but I believe improving my relationship with you is the first and foremost matter~"

"Oh then I'm sorry to disappoint you, because trying to improve our relationship would be like communicating with an idiot!"

* * *

_Later~~_

"Ugh, I'm beat!" Ed said while stretching. Roy and Ed talked and read all day long-well, mostly talked. Roy makes fun of Ed being tired so easily. Ed retorts it's because he had to deal with Roy all day.

Roy smirked again. "Oh really? But I felt very happy today~"

Ed frowned. "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE MAKING FUN OF ME ALL THE TIME!"

_Aggh! Really, why do I have to be like this even on a holiday...it wasn't easy getting this holiday...why did I have to torture myself...going out with this guy..._ Ed thought while grimacing...but then blushing.

"Fullmetal…."

_...and everytime I think of all that work waiting for me tomorrow…._

"Fullmetal….." Roy still tried to get Ed's attention from his deep thoughts.

_But there's no use in thinking about it…..I'll have to do it….._

"Mr. Secretary ~"

_What should I do about that incident…. [about something wrong with Al's body]_

"…"

"…..BEAN!"

Ed shot up and glared at Roy. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE'S A MICROSCOPIC THING THAT DOESN'T SHOW UP IN YOUR EYES?!"

Roy laughed. "Hohoho….so you are still a kid….."

"You…..!"

Roy smirks from victory. "I just wanted to say, you were about to be rather intimate with that lamp post."

Ed blushed as he realized that he was apparently trying to walk through a light post. He was THAT engrossed in his thoughts...

"…..that's none of your business!"

* * *

They arrive at the train station. Neither of them know why they went there. Ed thinks Roy wanted to go there, and vice versa. Roy asks Ed to be careful, but Ed doesn't know what he's talking about-

Until he crashes into a post.

Roy laughs at him, and Ed declares a battle. Roy remarks that Ed was much cuter back when he was at the Eastern Headquarters, crying "Oh it hurts, it hurts".

Roy and Ed battle and blah deh blah blah. When Ed wins, he gloats, and Roy hints he let Ed win, which pisses him off. Roy smirks and says "Remember, don't do anything dangerous. I don't want my subordinates getting hurt."

Ed replies sadly, "General, don't you remember...I'm no longer working for you?"

* * *

"Ah, it's getting late~~." Ed said as he and Roy walked. "I can take you home, if you want." Roy says.

"What's the fun in being walked home by a useless person!"

"…..You're right. If I walk a kid home, people might think I have an illegitimate child…all the females in the country would be heartbroken~"

"…"

"But Fullmetal…."

"What?" ruffed Ed.

"Don't forget what I said…."

"I know. Goodbye."

That sort of thing…..don't let it happen again.

"Al~~! I'm home-!" Eds voice comes to a stop when he sees Al collapsed on the ground.

**"AL!"**

* * *

~~End

Aha...I liked this one. :D

Saved the best for last, eh? :)

The eighth Day will come out either tomorrow or Sunday (most likely Sunday)

Because I need a break, for gosh sake!

Have a cookie till then, my bros! :3


	29. 8th Day- Promises and Secret Basements

_**"AL!"**_

* * *

_I...I dont know what to do..._ Ed thought continuously. His brain ached as his kept glancing at his brother's collaspe body.

Finally, Ed goes to the military base to find King Bradley.

"Sir! I need your help!" Ed practically screamed. Ed didn't know what to do-his mind was stirring out of control. And Ed recalled the Fuhrer saying, "_If anything happens, just tell me"_

King Bradley raised his eyebrows. "Secretary Elric, don't be so emotional, now."

Ed went wide eyed. "This is about my brother's body!" he screamed. _This is ridiculous...didn't he say it was okay to come to him when I needed something?!_

The Fuhrer chuckled, but then glared at Ed seriously and darkly. "Perhaps...the price wasn't enough...?"

" 'The price wasn't enough' ?!" Ed exclaimed, shocked and scared. "Then what else can I do?! What else do I have to exchange until I get happiness?!" yelled Ed, but quickly shut his mouth. _I wanted...happiness_? Ed thought to himself.

"Remember, Equivalent Exchange..." King Bradley started, but Ed interrupted. "I DON'T CARE FOR EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE ANYMORE! I'LL DO ANYTHING, AS LONG AS AL IS FINE!" Ed screamed, pacing back and forth.

"If that's the case, then follow me. I know a place where we can get Alphonse's body back permanently."

And with that, the Fuhrer stood up and tapped the ground behind his chair four times, and a secret door opened, leading to a dark, secret basement.

Ed gulps, reluctant to go. But he swallowed his pride and followed the Fuhrer down the dark basement.

* * *

When the Fuhrer was sure Ed was completely down, he locked the basement and turned on the light. Ed's eyes went wide when he saw Envy in the spacious basement.

"Hi there, Chibi-San!" he said happily trotting his way towards Edward. "Wanna fight?" Envy said with a grin.

Ed understood. _The Fuhrer tricked me!_

As Ed turned around to escape, the Fuhrer appeared from behind, striking Ed's shoulder blade, sending Ed to the ground unconscious.

Envy pokes the unconscious Ed. "Why did'cha do that, Wrath? I wanted to play with him~~!"

Wrath smiled evily, looking down at Ed's body.

"Time is almost up. Their "Father" is waiting for them."

_Welcome to hell._

* * *

_The young Edward approaches his younger brother. "Al? Why are you crying?"_

_Al looked up at his brother, sniffling and wiping his tears. "Because...Winry was mad that her parents were killed...and I started to think...what if that was mother..." And Al went back to crying._

_Ed frowned._

_**WHACK!**_

_Al rubbed his head. "OWIE! Why did you do that, Née-Chan?!"_

_Ed put his fist in the air. "BECAUSE! No matter if anything bad happens..." Ed smiled warmly. "I will still be by your side."_

_Al looked wistfully at his brother. Then he finally giggled and hugged his brother. "Thank you, Née-Chan!"_

* * *

Alphonse opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Ah..that _was a dream...no, a memory when we were kids..._ Al thought as he sat up from the ground. He looked around. "Brother?" he called out. _Where is brother, I wonder...and why am I on the floor?_ Al asked himself as he got up from the floor. _Maybe he's in HQ!_ Thought Al as he gathered his things to go to Headquarters.

* * *

_Headquarters~~_

"Sir? Do you know where Edward is?" Roy asked as he looked around.

The Fuhrer, who sat "innocently" in his chair, shook his head. "I believe he is occupied with something."

Roy nodded, but something was fishy to him. "Excuse me, Sir." Roy stood to his feet, saluted, and walked out of the room.

Roy walks around the building, trying to find Riza. He then finally sees her at the front door about to leave to go home.

"Riza." he said. "I think something is wrong."

* * *

At night, it's raining and Al is still outside. _Five more blocks..._ He told himself, but instead he bumped into a familiar figure.

"Hawkeye!" he exclaimed as the blonde woman waved. "Why are you out here, Alphonse?"

"I...brought an umbrella for Brother-ah!" Al yelped as he held his stomach. "Are you ok, Alponse?!" Riza said in worry as she helped Al regain his balance.

"Aha...I am just...I forgot to eat dinner, that's all." he said with a sigh. "I don't have an appetite without Brother..."

Hawkeye frowns. "Well, I want you to eat as soon as possible. Your brother is probably working overtime. Here, I'll make you something to eat on until he arrives."

And with that, Riza invites herself over to his house.

* * *

"Thank you, Hawkeye, for the soup!" Al said with a grin. Riza smiled back, leaving out the door. "Please, just call me Riza, ok? And take care of yourself."

After the door closes, Al gripped his forehead. _Ah...it hurts...so much..._

Al looks up and frowns. _Brother...where are you...?_

* * *

_~~End_

This is one single day.

And we are close to the end! :D

The next day on the game is a mini game that you can play.

Its called, "The Search".

And since it kinda ties in with the story, I'll post it. ^_^

Love you all! Cookie time~~!


	30. 9th Day- Clues and Giving Up

_Brother...where are you...?_

* * *

{Game Time}

Al and Roy need to find the 3 clues in order to enter the Fuhrer's office to save Ed. The games gives you around 3 - 4 days to find all the clues; as long as you can find them all before the last day [when the sun turns a weird colours.] then you're safe. Even if you've found all the clues before the deadline, you still need to get through the remaining days until the last day arrives.

* * *

**_Al's Search_**

The 3 clues can be found as follows (but you only need to find the first 2 clues):

(1) Firstly, go to the entrance of the military headquarters and talk to the guard. He'll tell Al that he saw Ed on the night of the holiday looking angry, but at the same time he never saw him leave; Well that was a great lead...

(2) In the marketplace, 2 boys will run into Al and one of them hurts his leg. Choose the option to take the kid home [Al...WTF?!] and Al will hear something about a strange man in tight black clothing holding a beautiful shiny watch. [If you don't get this on the first attempt, go back to the marketplace again.]

(3) Well, this isn't really so much of a "clue", but just for fun. :D If Al goes into the dark alley, he'll find a picture of Ed in a fluffy white dress. He doesn't realize it's his brother, but he says "Oh~ She looks so much like Brother~ *The he thinks, Wait...WHAT THE HELL?!*" XD Or alternately, a prostitute will try to pick him up, saying "Oh little boy~ let me teach you something new~", to which Al becomes very embarrassed and leaves quickly, thinking I knew I shouldn't have come to this kind of place... =_=

* * *

**_Roy's Search_**

(1) Go to the Fuhrer's office and find it locked; No brainer...

(2) Go to the break room and 2 soldiers will be talking nonsense. Pick the option to continue hearing their conversation, and there's the clue.

(3) Go back to the break room again, and the 2 soldiers will continue to talk nonsense. Click on the option to continue hearing the conversation, and there's the last clue. [NOTE: If you don't get this clue, then try going elsewhere first, and then coming back here. That should do the trick, because sometimes the game gets jammed XD]

(4) This is more of an amusing "extra". If Roy goes into the resources room, he'll find a note written by Ed. It's his top 3 goals:

1. To grow taller

2. To restore Al's body properly

3. To beat Roy Mustang!

Roy finds it amusing that he's within Ed's top 3 goals. :D

If Roy goes to the garden, the military gang will notice him and note that Roy seems to be looking for something important. Roy will then appear and ask them whether he's being too obvious, to which everyone says yes. When he's alone, he'll tell himself to be a bit more low profile.

* * *

And now on a convenient note...

ONE PLACE WHERE YOU SHOULDN'T GO WHILE SEARCHING FOR CLUES!

For the love of Roy, do NOT go to the entrance of the military headquarters while you're doing the search on behalf of Roy. Otherwise you'll get a game over. The ending story is that Roy gets catured by thugs and Al finds Ed, but is overpowered and the Elric brothers disappear and nothing more is heard of them...kind of creepy...

...and try not to find all the clues in one go. Not that it matters much, but even if you find them all in one go, you'll still need to play the game until the last day. And it's very boring waiting for the day.

The next time Al and Roy meet up again, there'll be an option to let Al stay at home or help with the search. If Al's already found the 2 clues, then he can stay at home if he wants. In that case, there'll be a scene between Envy and Ed.

* * *

{Story Time!}

Envy laughed. "Your brothers body is only a temporary container, Einstein Chibi-San. It doesn't have enough power to retain the soul." and with that, Envy gets comfortable in the chair that sat before a tied up Edward kneeling on the ground, as if Envy was a king.

"Envy. Come here. With my son." said a voice in the shadows.

Ed's eyes almost popped open as he tried to look over his shoulder. "HOHENHEIM?!" he screamed as the said man stepped out from the darkness and frowned.

Hohenheim smiles, as if the frown never existed."Ah, hello, son. Have you made your mind?"

Envy scowls something under his breath, gets up from his comfortable seat, and rudely grabs the ropes that bonded Ed, rose him to his feet, and walked him over slowly to his father.

"Your a demon!" Ed barks.

Hohenheim sighs and shakes his head. "Such thing does not exist, son. But...if you really insist on that...I'm willing to consider myself as a demon. My son...I'm afraid you have no choice."

Ed had a look of disgust. What was this old man scheming?! "I'd rather die than help you!"

"How about Alphonse? Don't you want to help him?"

"..."

"If you're willing to help me, I'll consider making a new body for Alphonse...one that will be able to contain his soul permanently. At that time, you both can...in the end, you both are still Trisha and I's..."

"Shut up! You have no right to talk about mom...You..." Ed tried to struggle out of Envy's grasp, but nothing budged.

Hohenheim's turned a dark shade of gold. It aluminized to such a hazy color that made Ed shiver. "You don't want to lose him again, right..." he said as coldly as his eyes.

Ed bowed his head. He never admitted defeat, nor did he plan to. He wanted happiness-of course. But he believed that his brother's happiness came first.

**_After all...no one cared about me anyways..._ **

Ed shivered and went wide eyed._ What...was that voice in my head?! Was that..._

_...the truth?_

* * *

Ed felt a weight in his throat. "...I understand..." he muttered shakily.

He felt his father nod, not in approval like every father should, but more of, 'My plan is complete' nod. "Very good...very good..." he turned to Envy. "Envy, take him over...we don't have much time left..."

Envy tugged Ed, signaling him to stand upright and walk to his left. "Yes, father." Envy said.

Ed felt crushed and defeated. He gave up. He was done. Finished. He couldn't fight anymore. He's not the Full-Metal Alchemist no longer. Maybe...he never was. But does that matter now? He damned well was crushed that he no longer had a father. Don't get him wrong, he LOVED having someone that he wanted to beat up (Other than Mustang XD), but hearing Envy say 'father' sounded like almost Edward was disowned. Maybe he deserved to be-He failed at bringing his mom back. He failed at keeping his father with the family. He failed at giving Al's one wish, and he's failing now. And all he could do is wish he was dead.

* * *

~~End


	31. Final Day Pt1- Don't Give Up

_And all he could do is wish he was dead._

* * *

When Roy and Al enter the basement, they see the palm tree Homunculus. Al stood his ground, ready to fight. "Envy!"

Roy looks rather taken aback. "Homunculus?"

Al had a stern look. "Yes...yes! He's a homunculus that can change into any appearance he wants!

Roy adjusted his gloves. "If that's the case, regardless of what he can change into, there's only one way to treat him..."

They heard a cackling laugh from Envy. "The future Fuhrer is indeed different..."

"There's no need to say that yet!" Roy said impatiently.

"Were you the one to kidnap Brother?!" Al yelled.

Envy put on one of his 'innocent' glares. "Kidnap? You're really naive!"

"Where's Brother?!"

"You all really want to know?"

Al hesitated a bit. "...Yes..."

Roy was totally impatient now. "You'd better say it out, or else..."

Envy tiled his head back and made a laughing fit. "Flame Alchemist, you cannot defeat me!"

"Why don't we try it out!"

"General..." Al whispered. He wanted to help Roy, but maybe Roy wouldn't appreciate the help, since he probably felt that this was HIS battle.

[battle sequence; Roy V.S Envy]

* * *

Envy started to pant heavily. Mustang WAS a good enough opponent, but Roy was on one knee, panting even heavier and bloody. "What is this...you don't plan to leave?" Envy said in between pants.

Al was frustrated. He wanted to see his brother. "Where's my brother?! Why did you have to kidnap him..."

"Kidnap him? Who said we kidnapped him? Little kid, it's your precious brother who sought us out..."

Al went wide eyed.

"He wouldn't! You liar!" he screamed from the top of his lungs.

Roy finally caught his breath. "Alphonse! Calm down! What do you mean by that..."

Envy looks rather pleased than annoyed. "What do I mean by that? Well, since you're already here, I guess it wouldn't matter if I told you...kid, do you know how you got that body of yours?" Envy pointed at Al.

Al blinked. "My...my body..."

"What do you want to say..." Roy stammered.

Envy giggled a bit (Kinda cute). "You alchemists are always talking about 'equivalent exchange', right? A tin can with a soul stuck on it becomes a real blood and flesh human being, don't you find that strange?"

"Brother...he..."

"Guessed it yet? That precious brother of yours restored your body and agreed to help us do something..."

Al stomped the ground with his foot and his eyebrows went down dramatically. "He wouldn't! He wouldn't! Brother would definitely not work with you people..."

Envy played a little with his palm tree-like hair. "Work with us? You really know how to talk...but that kid really has his own way of thinking...destroying everything at the last minute...so, he's useless now! There's you both left!"

"What did you do to my brother...ugghh..." Al gripped his stomach in pain.

Roy tries to jump up to help Al stand, but was useless. "Alphonse, are you alright?!"

"My...My body..." he stammered.

Envy smirked. "Heh, so this temporary container really CAN'T hold your soul!" and with that, Envy laughed another fit.

Roy looked annoyed. What was this Homunculus spitting about that he doesn't know about?! "What are you talking about?! What temporary container?!"

Envy, who finally calmed down a bit, said, "Yeah, that's a temporary container! You may have forgotten...your body was created here~~~ you know how happy your precious brother was when he saw you? He actually thought you were really restored..."

Al had 'Determination' and 'Will' by his side. "Shut up! You...uughh..." Another pain shot through Al's body, and he grabbed his stomach and forehead in response.

Envy smirked evily. "Awww~ look at you - your body's about to reach its limit! And I even asked father to make you like this...who knows how much longer you can stay this way..."

Al's feet gave out and he stumbled to the floor. "Ugghh..."

"ALPHONSE!" Roy screamed as he gained strength to get up and dash a small distance towards the lying body. Envy shrugged. He was about to say something when a voice behind him spoke up:

"It seems, we didn't really lose much..."

"Ah, the Miss Slut; What do you want, Lust? I'm busy here..." Envy said with an annoyed and exhausted tone.

Lust crossed her arms and pushed them up, to increase the visual size of her breasts [Darn you, Lust! :( ] "Envy quit complaining. Father's calling you!"

Roy looked up. "I...I thought I...killed you." He stood up and adjusted his gloves once more. "Looks like I have to do it again."

Lust glanced at Roy with seductive eyes. "Oh yes, I remember you, Mr. handsome! Is your status in the Military still as big as your 'pants'?"

Roy smirked and went into a battle stance. "You've never been."

[battle sequence Roy V.S Lust]

* * *

By the time Roy was almost unconscious and Lust was badly wounded, Al was awake and trying to heal some of Roy's wounds. "General! Are you alright?"

Roy held the side of his stomach, grimacing when he pressed too hard on a fresh bloody wound. "I'm fine!"

Al stood to his feet and carried Roy's arm over his shoulder, giving Roy time to stand upright. "While they haven't recovered yet, let's go in!"

"Yup!" he exclaimed as they darted down the hallway past the two Homunculus.

* * *

_**Envy's monologue:**_

_Your hair is blond, like that person's..._

_Can't you move? Aren't supposed to be great?_

_Do you know those two idiots came to see you!_

_What's that expression?_

_You haven't had enough yet?_

_Oh, right..._

_I'm here to send you to your death..._

_When I kicked that boy_

_I could really feel his ribs had cracked..._

_Was it done a long time ago?_

_I don't even recall it was my own doing..._

_Haha, what am I saying? Of course it's my doing!_

_Wasn't I happy at that time?_

_Pulling that boy's hair_

_Blond hair stiff from being drenched in blood doesn't feel too good..._

_Can't you look at least a little afraid?_

_Do you really not fear death? Bastard..._

_When I pulled his ear..._

_Why did I feel so uncomfortable?_

_Alright, let me tell you_

_That old man doesn't need you anymore!_

_Right, those two idiots are even more useless..._

_Of course we should eliminate them all!_

_You won't be lonely..._

_Damnit! What's that expression? You want to go against me?_

_I don't understand...why..._

_I don't care! Bastard...who is it?_

_Oh? The person you want to see has arrived..._

_Then, start praying..._

* * *

Back in the basement, Al says, "General, there's a light over there...". He pointed to a room door that shone a glim bright light.

Roy's eyes lit up as they approached the door. "Yes! It seems there's someone inside! That is...the Fuhrer!"

Al took precaution and knelt down beside the door. "Who's he talking to?" he whispered.

King Bradley smiled. "Father, that matter has been settled."

Hohenheim kept the same utterly boring and expressionless face. "Very good. Ah, that boy is on the other side of the Gate?"

King Bradley nodded. "Yes, father...do you want me to take care of that as well?"

Hohenheim shook his head. "There's no need to go..."

"Yes, father!"

Hohenheim finally smiled warmly, something he should be doing to his sons long ago. "Even though you are the youngest of the seven, I consider you to be the most reliable one of all, and the one I trust most."

Bradley bowed. "Thank you for your praise. However, this is perhaps due to not having you by my side all this time...due to living with those stupid humans."

Hohenheim looked rather surprised. "Is that so...but...you seem to not have any feeling towards those stupid humans..."

"That is unnecessary."

Curiously, Hohenheim asked, "Speaking of which, you are a father..."

"Yes! My son is Samuel, he's 12 years old."

"He seems to be a rather lovable child..."

Bradley remained silent. "L...lovable, you say..."

Hohenheim sighed and looked the other way. "Have you considered his future yet? Considered what kind of world he would be living in..."

"What kind of world...this world is not perfect."

Hohenheim turned around, glaring in determination, but not the good kind. "And that is why I wish to change it...however, my body is no longer able to do this kind of work..."

"Is that why you had those two sons..."

Hohenheim went wide eyed for a second, but went back to his normal, cold glare. "What are you talking about..."

King Bradley bowed. "I apologize, father, I was rude..."

Hohenheim waved his hand in dismissal of the apology. "No, perhaps you are right..."

"..."

"Tell me frankly, do you think it's selfish for a parent to use his own children to do things for them..."

King Bradley shrugged. "The future is theirs..."

Hohenheim looked off in the distance. "That is correct...but I...truly loved Trisha..."

Al wiped his tears in shock. "Trisha..."

Roy looked confused, but serious. How can one name set Alphonse like this..."Alphonse, what's the matter..."

"Trisha...that's my mother's name..."

"What?!"

Al ignores Roy's astonishment and opened the door widely. He stepped closer to reunite with his father.

"Father..." he whispered.

Hohenheim turned around in surprise. "Alphonse?"

"Father..." Al repeated.

"Be careful! Alphonse!" Roy yelled, catching up with Al.

Bradley clenched his teeth. "It seems a mouse has snuck in..."

Hohenheim did a 'shoo'ing motion with his hands and turned around and started to walk in the other direction. "Then please take care of them..." he said coldly before he went through a large door.

Al looked surprised and disappointed. "Father...?!"

"Alphonse, run quickly!" Roy exclaimed as Envy appears behind them.

Roy looks at Envy; then at Bradley; and then screams at Al, "HURRY UP AND RUN!"

Al shakes his head quickly. "NO! Your outnumbered-I WILL help you this time-!"

Roy pushed Al to the door Hohenheim went through.

"ED IS WAITING FOR YOU! AND IF YOUR NOT THERE, I'LL BE FUCKING PISSED AT YOU!" And with that, Roy pushed Al through the large doors and shut it behind Al. Al glared at the door that separated the General and himself.

_When did Roy called brother "Ed"_ he thought, as he dashed down the corridors in search for his brother.

* * *

Envy groaned. "But I don't want to fight with you."

King Bradley took out one of his swords. "You think you can stop us both? You're too naive..." he said through his ruffled beard and mustache.

Roy looks determined. "Then, kill me first before going over there!"

Envy skips over to the large door Hohenheim and Alphonse went through. "But I don't want to waste time here~~~" *disappears through doors*

Roy attempted to go for the door. "WAIT!" he exclaimed. But Bradley punctured the end of his sword (handle) against Roy's stomach, sending him flying to the other side of the room and against a wall.

King Bradley stares coldly at the gasping Roy. "Your opponent is me. Come! Let me see your persistence!"

"..." Roy stands up.

_I can't give up._

* * *

~~End

OOoh~~! The end is near~~!

No, like, seriously, there are three more chapters in this series.

Sorry! I'm crying too!

*goes in the corner with you, hugging you while sobbing and murmuring sad songs at the same time*

Cookie.


	32. Final Day Pt2- Stay Strong

_I can't give up._

* * *

_**Al's monologue:**_

_It really hurts when I run..._

_I'm afraid this body won't last much longer..._

_It's not far - I can feel it..._

_The general can't take it much longer right? His body is drenched in blood..._

_So fighting really isn't a good thing..._

_Father...he..._

_He really doesn't need us..._

_I really didn't expect to be able to come here..._

_The Fuhrer...is actually..._

_I can't let him kill Brother!_

_He definitely can't!_

_No one can!_

_So it's true..._

_Numbness creeps up from the nerves..._

_Perhaps a while later I won't be able to control them?_

_I hope I can make it in time...at least..._

_Brother..._

_General? What are you doing?_

_You want to stay here? You really..._

_I understand! I definitely will..._

* * *

_**Edward's monologue:**_

_I don't know why everything was blood red when I opened my eyes..._

_Has my body gone numb?_

_I faintly remember the feeling of cracked bones when Envy beat me up..._

_It doesn't hurt anymore...but I don't have any strength..._

_I feel like a discarded toy, lying there disheaveled..._

_Why aren't the nerves on the automail completely severed?_

_Bastard! It can't move anymore..._

_But I can still feel the electrical currents from the nerves..._

_Transmutation circle? Blood red?_

_Was it really drawn with blood? Lying in the transmutation circle?_

_Oh, right, it's me who lies there..._

_It's the first time, I have a feeling of being transmuted..._

_I can't smile? Perhaps if my diaphragm cramps up, I'll suffocate..._

_That dripping noise...perhaps it's blood..._

_How long has it been? How long have I been left here? I don't remember..._

_No food! No water! Those bastards! Those inhumane..._

_No, I still want to laugh -_

_They aren't even human...why am I talking about 'inhumane'..._

_What is that?_

_My vision is no longer blurred - this is really the place..._

_I can see the Gate! It's shut so tightly..._

_I want to get out - I haven't been home in a long time..._

_Al must be worried! Is his body still alright?_

_Al...right..._

_That idiot must be worried, right?_

_Bastard! Not being here when I need him..._

* * *

Ed could hear Al's voice in the darkness. "This body's already...Brother...you have to make it...that's the other side of the Gate? Is it here?"

* * *

"Brother! Brother! Wake up!"

"..." Ed opened his eyes and saw a blurry figure shaking him.

"Brother!" It exclaimed again. This time, Ed recognized the voice.

"...Al...?" he mumbled.

Al hugged his brother tightly and picked him up the same way he did for Roy-just more carefully-for Ed looked like he was playing in a pool of blood. "Brother! Are you hurt?"

Ed gasped at hep very movement. He couldn't growl or grimace at the pain of his wounds-because he couldn't feel it._ Why was that..._he asked himself. "It's you...it's really...ha, it's nothing...just a scratch..."

Al looks frustrated and started to walk with Ed back the way Al came from to get Roy. "'Nothing'?! Brother you idiot! Why do you have to go off on your own and do things your own way?! Didn't we say we'd get our bodies back together?! You...how could you..."

"...Ah...ha...sorry...I was too...*cough* *cough*..."

"Brother! How are you?! Don't say anything! I'm getting you out of here! Hold on!"

"Al...I'm sorry...I hurt you again...Does it hurt? This kind of body...Really...sorry...*cough* *cough*..."

"Brother! Hang on! We're getting out of here right now!"

"No..." Al could feel the restraint from the slightly lifeless body.

"Brother! What are you idling around for? They're coming right here! The general's alone outside these doors!" A pointed to the large doors.

"*cough*...that way..." Ed pointed to a different set of doors Al never noticed.

"Huh? That's the exit? I hope we can avoid them..."

"..."

* * *

Al looked around the old, dirty corridors. They squeaked with cracks and mice. "Ah...is this the correct path? It looks like we're going deeper...? Brother, hang on! I'll definitely get you out of here...even...if I can't get out myself..."

Ed looked up. He was unconscious for a moment, but was able to hear what Al said. "...Al...no...your...your body..."

Al looked down at his brother. "Brother, are you alright?"

"I'm...I'm fine...but Al...you...you're sweating a lot...do you feel bad...?"

"I'm fine, Brother you have to hang on! We'll definitely get out!"

"..."

* * *

_**Roy's monologue:**_

_- It still hurts! So I am useless after all..._

_Leave? Why?_

_To let that kid laugh at my uselessness...(?)_

_What do I want? I don't know..._

_But now, I want to..._

_Then come!_

_It seems I can't follow his movements..._

_I can't even react quickly enough..._

_Why? Why don't you just swiftly cut off my hand..._

_Perhaps I am not as useful as you think..._

_The movement of blade within the flesh feels so real..._

_The warm liquid that spurts out is my blood...(?)_

_I don't see my own blood that often..._

_My clothes are all dirty, will Hawkeye be mad?_

_How troublesome...I don't even have the strength to stand up..._

_I really am useless..._

_Perhaps...I want to see him...for the last time?_

_That's really..._

_Don't go! I can still fight..._

_You say I'm an idiot? It can't be helped..._

_I don't want to be looked down upon by that kid..._

_You'll let me see him?_

_Why? No, I..._

_When the doors of the Gate are pushed open..._

_Ireally don't know whether I still have the strength to step forward..._

_However, I must..._

* * *

Al looked around a lot more. "Huh? This place...is...? Why is there a place like this so deep underground? This looks like a dead end! Brother? This isn't the exit?!"

Ed attempted to lift his head, but soon failed. "This...this isn't...the exit...but the entrance...I...this time...*cough*...I'll...definitely restore you..."

Al sat Ed down gently and paced the ground quickly. "What entrance?! Brother! What are you saying! Getting you out of here is the most important thing right now! Those kind of things...whatever! We'll talk about it in the future! Damnit, there should be an exit somewhere! I'll definitely find it!" *goes off*

Ed crawled a bit to the center of the room. "...Al...I understand...in the center...the transmutation circle...do you see...? There...there may be a switch there..."

"Is it here? Hmm...let me see...is there really a switch here...?"

"Al...I swore...this time...I'll definitely restore you..."

Al stopped immediately and stared dumbfoundedly at his brother. _Was...brother REALLY giving up?!_ "...?! Brother! What do you think you're doing?! Brother! Stop it!"

"Al...bear this for a little while...because the procedures...I already know the way to perform human transmutation...even though it's that guy's method...but it can help you restore your body..." Ed finally reached the transmutation circle and took out a piece of chalk to complete it.

Al looked curious. "What are you saying! Does it really work? How about you, Brother? Will you be restored too?"

"..." Ed kept silent as he finished the transmutation circle.

Al went wide eyed. "No way! Brother! Does this method really work?! Don't continue! What about you?!"

Ed bowed his head. "Al...just think about yourself..."

"What's the point of this! What kind of "equivalent exchange" does this transmutation require for me to get back my body?! Answer me!"

"..." Ed clapped his hands.

Al felt a sharp pain race in his stomach. But this one was different than the other pains he felt previously. "That...that reaction! Brother, stop! Your body's going to be taken!"

Ed looked up at Al, wanting to smile. But somehow, he couldn't. He really wanted to smile, but something...held him back, telling him 'it's useless'. "It's alright…..Al, you'll definitely get your body back! …trust me…." Ed lowered his hands closer to the circle and sparks flew everywhere.

Al dashed towards Ed. "STOP IT!"

As Al grabbed Ed's wrists, the glow and electrical shocks soon faded. "Al….what are you doing? NOOO!"

Al bowed his head, trying to hold back his tears. "If Brother chooses to do this….can I even stop you? I won't let you sacrifice yourself….this transmutation…..I won't let it be completed! You're always going taking charge of things by yourself, I won't forgive you! Stupid Brother!"

"Stop it! Al!"

A big red electrical shock grazed the air...

...the same shock that was seen years ago when Ed and Al failed the Taboo to bring their mom back.

* * *

~~End

Oh...shit... *Nibbles on cookie*

Interesting, don't 'cha think?!

Next chapter will be posted IMMEDIATELY! :D


	33. Final Day Pt3- Can You Live On--

_...the same shock that was seen years ago when Ed and Al failed the Taboo to bring their mom back._

* * *

Ed coughed and looked around carefully. "...I...I'm still alive? Al? Al, are you alright?"

Ed saw a body rise behind the smoke. "Nnng...Brother...it's great...I stopped you...I feel like...I'm as able as you..."

As the smoke cleared, Ed stumbled over to Al, who was lying in his stomach. "Al? How are you?! I'm sorry...it seems I cannot...do this transmutation anymore...sorry...do you feel bad...?" he bowed his head.

Al smiled warmly. "Brother...you're just the same, right? Think of a way to get out...quickly..."

Ed glared at Al._ That smile...I want to do that too...but I can't...why...?_

Ed rose to his feet, still wobbly and tiredly. "That's right! You must get to the hospital...*cough* *cough*..." he covered his mouth and glared at his hand.

Black blood.

Al didn't notice and stood up also. "Brother, don't push yourself...quickly...get out yourself...I'm already..."

Ed embraced Al to support his weight. "What are you talking about?! We're getting out together! Hang on!"

"Ha! Don't even think about getting out of here!" A cackling voice said behind him.

Ed turned around with an expressionless face. But if his body would LET him grimace, he would right about now. "Envy...?" Ed blinked when he noticed the tone of his voice. It was static and low-like a machine or robot. And the way he said Envy...it felt like he was somehow USE to the name already as if it was normal.

Envy spun around in enjoyment. "Isn't this great? It's so suitable for those humans who love to trespass into the forbidden, don't you think so, O-chibi-san? Why aren't you more obedient? If you use that method, you'll disappear, don't you know? You should thank your little brother for that."

Ed looked away. "Shut...shut up!"

Al looked up at his brother and smiled. "Brother...so you really..."

"..."

Envy went into another cute 'innocent' pose. "Oh, what a touching reunion! However...have you said your goodbyes yet? The both of you won't feel so lonely leaving together, right? Then..."

"STOP IT!" says a demanding voice behind Envy.

Envy spins around and growls. "You aren't dead yet? What an eyesore!"

Ed's eyes lit up a little, but his face remained poised. "Colonel!"

Al grinned widely, content that said man did not cease. "General!"

Roy smirked and ignored his pains from his deep wounds. "I said it many times already...it's 'General', Fullmetal."

Envy rolls his eyes. "Pfft~ How did you manage to let those mice in?"

King Bradley walks in the room. "You shouldn't underestimate humans who care nothing about life or death, Envy."

Envy looks away and crosses his arms childishly. "Hmph~ Then let us settle this once and for all, O-chibi-san! Not letting you see your own beloved brother and guardian die in front of you, that's the most merciful thing! They'll be following you, so you won't be lonely~"

And with that, Envy dashed his way to Ed.

Roy dashes behind. "STOP IT!"

King Bradley simply watches. "..."

Al went wide eyed. "BROTHER!" he exclaimed as he pushes his brother out of the way and-

"!"

Blood dribbled down all over Ed as he stared disbelievingly at the body before him.

* * *

Envy extracted his hand from the body's stomach and grinned evilly as the corpse fell backwards.

Ed catches the body and stares into his once living brother. "...Al...?!"

No response.

"..."

Envy shrugged. "What? You want to die so much?"

Roy stared wide eyed at the two young boys. "ALPHONSE!"

King Bradley remained silent. "..."

Ed shakes the body. His eyes shone a deep gold that illuminated all shines and signs of joy. "...AL! AL! HANG ON THERE! YOU'LL BE OKAY! AL~~~~!"

Envy turned around and laughed. "Hmph! So fragile!"

King Bradley grabbed his other sword and glanced at Envy with pride. "Envy, I'll do the rest"

Bradley dashed quickly at the remaining Elric brother.

"FULLMETAL! WATCH OUT!" Roy shouted.

Ed paid no attention "...Al..."

* * *

**SLASH!**

Even more blood showered over the remaining mourning Elric.

Ed turned around in fear. "...C-Colonel...?" he said as said body fell forward.

King Bradley looked disappointed that someone went in the way of his target. "..."

Envy stares cross eyed, but held his stomach as he felt a laugh coming in. "...pfft! That is ridiculous...!" he said before he laughed even more.

Ed stared down at the two lifeless corpses, no longer have a golden color in his eyes. "Colonel...? Al...? Talk to me! Why won't you talk to me! No...no it can't be true...it's not true...IT'S NOT TRUE! Al...Colonel..."

No response.

Ed held his head and bent down, bowing. "AAGGGHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, a transmutation light glows from the transmutation circle he and his two loved ones sat at.

Envy looks surprised and steps back. "What? What's that bright transmutation light!"

King Bradley glares at Envy as he sighed and placed his swords back in its sheath. "It's the reaction of what's left of the Philosopher's Stone...? However..."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! How can he create such a reaction with that half-dead body of his?!" Envy accused.

King Bradley ignores the now irritating Homunculus. "...Edward, you truly shock me...however, even though you do this, you will still not be able to bring them back."

Envy stares, waiting for an answer. "..."

Ed looks up with an evil glare. "No...that's impossible! You're lying! They...make them...give them back to me...give them...give them back to me...!"

Ed clapped his hands fiercely and slapped the ground.

Envy went wide eyed and waved his arms around, taking a few more steps back. "...IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"Come back...Al...Roy...please...COME BACK!" Ed whispered.

And everything went **white.**

* * *

~~End

OHMAHGOSH

OHMAHGOSH

OHMAH_GOSH!_

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE! D:

Hold me...because I don't think I want a cookie anymore... *sniff*


	34. --My Precious Illusion of a Bluebird?

_And everything went **white.**_

* * *

Envy darted towards a door, but finds it locked. He turns rapidly around and glares evilly at Edward. "IDIOT! HAVE YOU GONE MAD! YOU WANT TO DESTROY THIS PLACE?! HEY! STOP!"

Ed ignored him and continued to whisper, now closing his eyes. "Come back...everyone...come back..."

King Bradley grabbed his sword. "...Don't worry, Envy. I will stop him from completing the transmutation."

Ed stood up with an evil glare. Even though he no longer had his hands on the circle, the transmutation still went on. Ed walked forward towards Bradley like a lifeless puppet.

[Fight sequence Ed V.S Bradley]

* * *

(A/N::King Bradley is a bit difficult to defeat. It's kind of random - the first time I spent half an hour trying to kill him but still lost; the second time only took 3 minutes because I kept getting loads of "recovery" cards and King Bradley wasn't really attacking me that much. XD)

* * *

_**Ed's monologue:**_

_Before I was trapped in the darkness, everything was white_

_And before the white...everything was stained with red by the blood..._

_I can't breathe...can't shut my eyes or mouth..._

_I can feel that hot liquid on my face..._

_The blade flashed before my eyes...slicing through their bodies..._

_That's not right! It should've gone through my body..._

_Why...why are the both of you so expressionless?_

_I thought you wanted to kill me? Why did it have to be them? Answer me!_

_No...I must've gotten something wrong..._

_It's fake! It's just a dream!_

_Let me awaken...why won't you say anything?_

_Tell me...it's just a dream..._

_Stained with red...they're motionless..._

_Their eyes aren't even shut...say something..._

_Their eyes are still open...their blood is still warm..._

_Why have they become cold and stiff...not even moving..._

_Everything before me has turned white..._

_I want to scream...but can't..._

_Let me leave this place...leave this nightmare..._

_Let me be free of this..._

_If they are really dead..._

_Then please let me die as well..._

* * *

Ed stumbled to his knees.

King Bradley looked pitiful at Ed. "Is this the end?"

"..."

King Bradley turned around and motioned for Envy to follow him to the corner of the room. "So the limitations on the human body are many...but since the doors are locked because of you, we are going to escape...before you end up killing us.""

Edward turned around at the transmutation circle. "Al..." he whispered. Then he made his way to the circle and placed his hands nice again, and for the last time, on the ground.

Ed closed his eyes. "Colonel...everyone..." he whispered before hope felt his soul slowly escaping his body.

"Colonel Elric...can I help you?"

Edward looked around and saw a figure he recognized instantly in the darkness that surrounded them. "..."

"If it can be fixed by yourself, then you don't need to use alchemy."

"Fuery..." Ed whispered.

"Colonel Elric, thank you for all your help...I'm very grateful."

Edward waved at the next figure that appeared. "Falman..."

"A guy should find an energetic way to spend his free time! How does chess sound?"

Edward smiled and talked a bit louder. "Breda..."

"I think it's better for me to focus on work first~ But I really want a girlfriend..."

"Havoc..." Ed said with confidence.

"If the both of you like it, then that's good...you must take care of your brother!"

"Hawkeye..." Ed exclaimed.

"Hey, Fullmetal~ I wonder what your tea will taste like today...(?)...haha...I'm really waiting for this..."

Edward looked harder into the darkness. "C-Colonel...?"

"Don't do anything dangerous...Fullmetal...oh yeah. Didn't I tell you not to call me 'Colonel' anymore..."

Edward saw the figure start to slowly disappear. "Roy...General...don't...don't go...don't go!"

"Brother..."

Edward spun around. "Al?!"

"Why is it my body's been restored...but your body is still..."

Edward looked sadly at figure before him.

It was the same armor Al had when he was on the other side of the gate.

"..."

"Brother...why...you never tell me anything..."

Edward looked up in total fear and shook his head. "No...that's not it...Al~! AL~!"

"Brother..."

Edward reached out his hand-but proved useless, for the figure already completely disappeared. "AL! AL! AL! AL! Sorry...everyone...Roy...Al...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Ed said, embracing his self as hot tears rolled down his cold cheeks.

He lost everything. He truly lost everything. So...what was the point of living now?

* * *

Hohenheim glared at the blue and red sparks. "This alchemical reaction...is Edward's?". Envy nodded. "That is correct, Father. That little kid's gone crazy...that alchemical reaction has triggered off an explosion with the remains of the Philosopher's Stone...that place is already finished; there's no need to tie up any loose ends."

Hohenheim crossed his arms. "...Even though it's an alchemical reaction with the Philosopher's Stone...that explosion is beyond what an ordinary human is capable of. He is indeed my son. His life should not end there...Envy."

Envy looked up, curious as to what his father had to say. "Yes?"

Hohenheim glared sternly at the sparks. "Bring him here."

Envy went wide eyed. "But, Father...he's merely a feeble human. When I left he was already dead! He could't withstand the great alchemical reaction...and anyway...that place is ruined..."

Hohenheim shook his head. "It doesn't matter. Bring him over here. I will give him a new life...a perfect...immortal life..."

Envy looks disappointed. "..."

"He can assist us in attaining our goals."

"But!" Envy started.

Hohenheim raised his hand in refusal. "Do you have anything to say, Envy?"

Envy bowed in defeat."No...Father...I'll go now..."

Envy made his way to Edward, and the sparks soon died down. Hohenheim looked at Envy. "From now on, he shall be your new brother...previously, there was no one suitable enough to take the name of 'Pride'...now, a perfect person has finally arrived. Now go!"

Envy bowed and picked up the unconscious body. "Yes!"

Envy glanced over at Roy and Al-

-who both were now breathing.

Envy smirked._ He really did do it, didn't he?_ Envy looked at the lifeless body he carried._ Pride, huh? That's really stupid...This kid...he wouldn't want to become like that...after this...it's going to be a long time...and he was able to bring his loved ones back from the dead-through Equivalent Exchange, too._

* * *

_**Ed's final thoughts before becoming Pride::**_

_Love or hate..._

_There needs to be something to do during this long life..._

_I woke up, and Envy told me that I am now "Pride"_

_At first, I didn't believe him-but then my consciousness went numb..._

_...and I no longer knew this "Edward Elric"._

_He also said that I can't run away now because_

_I am "one of them" (Homunculus)._

* * *

(A/N:: Then the credits roll out, but that's not the end of the game. Afterwards, the scene will shift to Riza in the military headquarters.)

* * *

Hawkeye looks out the window and sighs again for the umpteenth time. "..."

Suddenly, a guard comes in the room and salutes. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, the investigation in the main building has ended. The investigation team say there haven't been able to find anyone!"

Hawkeye turns around and nods. "That'll be alright. Let the investigation team rest now."

Guard salutes again. "Ah, yes! The investigation team have returned from the Fuhrer's office."

Hawkeye looks stern. "...and the result?"

"The Fuhrer indeed did not return to his office. It seems the committee has reached a conclusion."

Hawkeye nodded in approval and dismissal. "I understand. Thank you! You should also take a rest."

The guard salutes and turns around to the door, but stops. "Lieutenant Hawkeye, please take a rest as well. You've already been searching for the whole day..." and with that, the guard left the room.

"..."

Havoc looks up from the other side of the room, replacing an old cigarette for a new one. "Have they disappeared from this world like that?"

Hawkeye turned around. "Is that what you think?"

Havoc shrugged. "Then...what really happened? Chaos within a night...even if they didn't disappear...what happened..."

* * *

Envy grimaced. He rose himself from the upside down position he was in and returned to the roof of Headquarters. He heard everything Hawkeye and Havoc said, but didn't like it. "These stupid humans...they want to dig them out? Hey! Aren't they being stupid?!"

Envy returned to the other side of the roof and sat beside a figure who wore the same clothing as himself, but instead this figure bore scars and rituals all over his body in red blood. The figure says nothing. "..."

Envy smirks. "Don't be so cold...don't you have any feelings?"

The figure looks at Envy with an expressionless face. The figure's eyes was stone gray and showed no glimmer of shine. "With us...what...is their relationship with us..." the figure said in a slow, low static tone-like a machine or robot.

Envy looks at the figure with concern. "...I said...Have you really lost all your memories? O-chibi-san?"

Pride remained emotionless. "Chibi...FullMetal...? Who...who is that..."

Envy shrugged. "...how uninteresting~ Weren't you always sensitive to the word "little"?...Never mind. It doesn't matter either way."

Pride looked off in the distance. "..."

Envy laughed. "...how ironic...is it that you're not willing to remember..."

Pride looked back at Envy. "Then...what should we do...?"

Envy laughed again and stood to his feet. "...You already want to go? That's right, there's nothing left here for us. We are alone, after all. Let's go."

Pride stood up, but sniffed the air. "..."

Envy looked curiously at the sniffing lad. "...Hm? Pride? What is it?"

Two other figures where seen wobbling towards the doors of HQ-one wore the Military uniform with black short hair and midnight blue eyes, and the other was a younger boy who had blond short hair. They were bloody and leaned on each other for support.

Pride stared until they entered inside. "...It really is...time...to leave..."

Envy looks confused. "..."_ Looks like he almost reconized Mustang and his brother...and looks like it's true...they ARE alive..._

* * *

_Scene shifts back to Hawkeye and the military headquarters~~_

Hawkeye stares flabbergasted at the two figures that entered the building from the window. "That's...!"

Havoc rose to his feet, looked out the same window and dashed out the door to meet the two figures.

Hawkeye follows.

Soon, at the entrance, both bloody men looks up and Riza sees the two men smile.

She smirks. "Finally, you two came back-what happened to you two?!" she exclaimed as she embraced the two living men.

Roy smiled even more. "We are still luckily alive...and we came back here immediately since we thought that Edward came here." and with that, Roy and Al looked expectatly behind Riza, waiting for a midget bean to come stomping towards them-

-but nothing happened.

Riza sighs. "No...he's no where to be found. We checked all of Ametris...so..."

Riza, Havoc, Roy and Al went wide eyed.

"Roy...Alphonse..." she said as she broke off the hug.

"Where's Edward!?"

* * *

Envy stretched and yawned. "Huh. This must be happily ever after for them, right? Looks like we are saved from all that mushy gushy crap. It all took a long long time...but either way, I'd need something to do to pass the time."

Pride nodded. "Yes."

But truthfully, Pride did not agree.

Something inside of him stirred-it was strong.

_You're wrong-no one was saved._ Pride thought as a tiny glimmer of gold sparkled in Pride's eyes.

* * *

Edward Elric will soon return.

But right now...

It's really time to go...

Whether it's love...or hate...

It can be used to pass time during this long life...

Until the end of the world...

So don't give up...

...stay strong...

...live on...

...my precious illusion of a Bluebird.

In order to gain something, one must give something of the same value.

This is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange.

At that time, we believed that to be the world's one and only truth.

The End.

* * *

Beautiful, was it not? (Ok ok, it was a TEAR JERKER! *sniff*)

Please review as to how you thought of the story.

I heard that there is an epic part 2, but my brother is the ONLY one who can speak Chinese in my family.

And it's all in Chinese, and my big brother has work to do-he has school and a job.

So if I get some positive results about THIS first series...

...then I MAY beg my brother for translation. :)

*Shrugs* But hey, I am only doing this for you all benefits, so you can leave this story as it is...

...or start a new chapter :)

Thanks for reading, and have a cookie, I love you. :3

_~~Ayame Chise_


End file.
